Marked
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: Todos tienen una marca al nacer, una cicatriz con el nombre de la persona con que vas a compartir tu vida. Ichigo tenía una en su pecho, pequeña pero muy profunda, un nombre en katakana. Pero extrañamente también una pequeña y delicada cicatriz en su muñeca con el nombre de una de sus compañeras de clase. Todo iba perfecto hasta que el destino lo alcanzó.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Bleach afortunada o desafortunadamente le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo simplemente utilizó sus personajes para tratar de hacer un fic.

NOTA: Estamos en el universo de Bleach, sin embargo los poderes espirituales de Ichigo están sellados y por lo tanto nunca se vio en embrollos de hollows ni shinigamis.

* * *

 **Marked**

 **.**

Capítulo 1:

.

En este mundo todos nacen marcados, aquel que no lo hiciera era considerado alguien maldito ¿Pero que pasaba con alguien como Ichigo Kurosaki?

La marca era simple, en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo aparece el nombre de la persona que supone que vas a compartir el resto de tu vida. No tenías la obligación de estar a su lado, pero la mayor parte de las veces se trata de compañeros de vidas.

La marca en realidad era una cicatriz, pero se le llamaba así porque era un nombre más políticamente correcto.

Ichigo nació un quince de julio para la alegría de sus padres, y aparentemente desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre el destino ya tenía decidido quien sería su compañera. A él le gustaba como se veía la pequeña pero profunda cicatriz grabada en su infantil pectoral mayor izquierdo. Estaba escrito en katakana, y no había complicaciones como con otras personas acerca de como se lee el nombre. Su madre había dicho que Rukia era su nombre.

Rukia sería la mujer con que se iba casar e iba a tener una familia, de acuerdo a lo que le había contado su madre mientras arrugaba la nariz ante la idea. A sus 5 años, al niño de cabellos naranja no podía importarle menos esa clase de cosas, el tan sólo quería estar al lado de su madre y hermanas, y si no era mucho pedir poder derrotar a Tatsuki al menos una vez. Realmente era humillante que una niña le ganara tantas veces.

Pero debía de admitir que le gustaba mucho como sonaba cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Era corto y fácil recordar, sonaba como si estuviera refiriéndose a algo con mucha belleza. Nunca la había visto, era un completo misterio.

Pero a Ichigo no le iba a tocar vivir una vida normal, como si tener el cabello de un color tan extravagante no fuera suficiente.

Una mañana fría de enero, cuando tenía ocho años, en medio de confusión de su parte y reacciones alteradas de sus padres, en su cuerpo apareció una segunda cicatriz.

En la parte interna de su muñeca derecha estaba marcado ligeramente el nombre de Orihime Inoue, como la princesa de la leyenda que había escuchado el verano pasado.

Su madre le preguntó una y otra vez si el mismo se había hecho la cicatriz, o si alguien más lo había hecho. No importaba cuantas veces lo negará, volvían a preguntarle porque apareció ese segundo nombre.

Ichigo en ese momento no pudo entender que era lo que significaba que tuviera dos marcas. Nadie lo sabía en realidad.

No ser marcado era una maldición ¿Pero una doble marca? De eso no había registro de algo similar en la historia ¿Cuál era su significado? ¿Uno positivo o uno negativo? ¿Por qué apareció de la nada?

Al primogénito Kurosaki de todas formas no le importaba, el nombre de Rukia estaba allí desde que había nacido, así que suponía que ella era la indicada, a la que debía de esperar. Pero los adultos pensaban diferente, se preocupaban por eso, con los meses la condición de Ichigo se convirtió en todo lo que hablaban sus vecinos, pero demasiado pronto dejo de serlo. El diecisiete de junio su amada madre murió.

Por su culpa.

Jamás creyó que tratar de ser un héroe fuera a costarle lo que más amaba. Se suponía que el amor de su vida serían Rukia u Orihime, pero en ese momento eran mujeres sin rostro, no les tenía afecto real, su madre era completamente distinta. Se atrevía a decir que sería la mujer que más amaría en toda su vida.

Las lágrimas se le escapaban sin importarle mucho que Tatsuki le regañara y le dijera que debía de actuar como un hombre. Ichigo tan sólo sabía que tenía destrozado el corazón, y que nadie iba a poder repararlo nunca.

No más sonrisas cálidas, tan sólo un rostro familiar más pálido y sin expresión en un ataúd.

Mamá se había ido para siempre.

* * *

Todo había cambiado. Ichigo lloro y lloro por noches, hasta que decidió que ya no le quedaban lágrimas de dolor y sólo quedaba vergüenza dentro de su ser. Ichigo cambió radicalmente.

Ya no era el niño de mamá, ella ya se había ido. Tenía que ser fuerte para sus hermanas, para sí mismo.

Ichigo dejo de ser el niño de sonrisa boba y se convirtió en alguien que permanecía siempre con el ceño fruncido. Tratando de parecer más rudo de lo que en realidad era, su cabello ayudaba bastante, le confundían con pandillero y no muchos de los que se metían con él tratando de intimidarlo habían vuelto. Al menos no solos.

Así conoció a Sado, aunque se había tomado la libertad de llamarlo Chad, y no es que su alto amigo se quejará. Era muy fiel, callado y le agradaba tocar la guitarra, igual que a Ichigo. Quizás por el estereotipo de que a los varones no le importan esa clase de cosas, o quizás por no querer comentar la propia, pero jamás le preguntó por su marca. Y en verdad lo agradecía.

Sus marcas eran algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar.

* * *

— ¡Ichigo!— Se hizo a un lado, sabiendo que su padre le trataría de atacar apenas entrará a la cocina—: ¿Estás listo para encontrarla?

— ¿Qué cosa viejo?— Ya sabía a que se refería, pero prefería fingir ignorancia.

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? ¿Cuándo aceparás que debes de encontrarla? Con esa pulsera ella nunca se dará cuenta de que esta destinada para ti.

Su padre le tomo de los brazos, aplicándole una llave tratando de inmovilizarlo completamente, y por lo tanto arrancarle la pulsera tricolor que siempre traía consigo, pero Ichigo se las arreglo para zafarse de los brazos de su padre y entonces contraatacar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Papá, por favor, no pelees con Ichi-nii.

—No se porque los tratas con amabilidad Yuzu, ellos no tienen remedio—La morena rodo los ojos, ya lista para iniciar a comer su desayuno aunque los hombres de la casa siguieran luchando uno contra el otro.

—Karin ¡No digas eso!

Isshin con obviamente falsas y sobre actuadas lágrimas vio a sus hijas.

—Yuzu, tu eres la única hija que me ama. No voy a dejar que te lleven, no importa si su nombre esta gravado en tu piel.

Karin refunfuño. Ella tenía más o menos la misma opinión que su hermano mayor, aunque se lo guardaba para si.

Ahora para Ichigo el ser marcado simplemente es ya estar maldito, el verte obligado a estar al lado de alguien debido a la muy fuerte presión social le parecía injusto. Era estar atado de manos y pies. No le gustaba mucho esa idea, y mucho menos la idea de tener que contar que el tenía dos diferentes.

Sabía que su forma de pensar a la mayor parte de la población le parecería de alguien amargado, así que se callaba.

La vida era rutiaría, iba y venía sin buscar a la mujer que se suponía se quedaría con su corazón.

—Papá, no digas eso, todos te queremos. Vamos a desayunar, que se nos va a hacer tarde a todos. Además, Ichi-nii hoy tiene su primer día de clases en la preparatoria.

Por fin Ichigo se deshizo de los actos violentos de su padre, dejándolo temporalmente en el suelo.

—Lo siento Yuzu, pero me tengo que ir ya.

— ¿Qué? Pero no te puedes ir sin haber desayunado.

Ichigo le sonrió algo incomodo, pero de verdad ya se quería retirar para no llegar tarde. Podía parecer un matón, pero era un buen estudiante. Sólo tomo el jugo que estaba ya servido y se lo bebió.

—Gracias Yuzu, pero estoy seguro de que aguantaré hasta el receso.

Vio con algo de culpabilidad y al mismo tiempo diversión como la menor de sus hermanas inflaba las mejillas mostrando de esa manera su enojo. Murmullo algo, pero no logro escucharla.

Apenas salió de su casa escucho la voz de su padre.

— ¡Tienes que encontrarla! Yo conocí a tu madre mientras estábamos en la escuela.

Si el viejo supiera que ya había conocido a una de ellas.

* * *

Su padre era médico, a veces le tocaba atender pequeñas o medianas emergencias. A veces los esfuerzos no eran suficientes y defunciones ocurrían en la clínica Kurosaki.

Una noche llegó un hombre joven llamado Sora. No recordaba muy bien todos los detalles, según recordaba este había estado en un accidente automovilístico. Y una niña de cabellos naranjas venía con él, llorando y pidiéndole que se recuperará.

Que no la dejará sola.

Trató de animarla, no podía ser mayor que él y le recordó a sus hermanas; aunque por la expresión en el rostro de su padre ya sabía cuál era el destino de ese joven. Iba a morir, no iban a poder hacer nada por él. Sin embargo, trató de hacerla sentir un poco de confort.

—Gracias por estar conmigo aunque no me conozcas. Orihime Inoue es mi nombre.

Fingió bastante bien su sorpresa ¿Esta iba a ser la mujer con la que se casaría? Se detuvo antes de preguntarle si ella tenía su nombre marcado, sería imprudente. Había muchas Orihime, era un nombre asociado a la mitología, no sería extraño que más de una pareja de padres tomaran ese nombre. Sonrió forzadamente, no iba a decirle su nombre.

Horas más tarde ella lloró desconsolada cuando le contaron las noticias.

—Mi hermano… mi hermano… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi hermano?

No tenía manera de responder eso, no encontró palabras.

Tanto Ichigo como su padre esperaron hasta muy tarde para que llegará la tía de la niña para que se la pudiera llevar. Ella se fue con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas, de la mano de la mujer.

A Ichigo le toco cerrar la puerta, y vio como la mujer le acomodaba el uniforme marinero a la niña, dejando a la vista algo más la piel de la menor de cabellos naranjas.

Abrió los ojos, no creyéndolo, pero allí estaba marcada en la clavícula el nombre:

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

* * *

Nunca le contó de ello a nadie. Por alguna razón sentía que debía de esperar a conocer a Rukia, y otras veces pensaba que simplemente debía rechazar su "destino" y vivir soltero para siempre, ese debía ser su castigo por lo que le hizo a su madre.

Su primer día como estudiante de preparatoria se veía bastante bien. Entre los compañeros de la clase 1-3 que le tocaban de acuerdo a las listas estaban Tatsuki y Chad, así que no tendría que esforzarse en hacer amistades. No es que el fuera un amargado, simplemente parecía que todos le tenían miedo. Su apariencia no ayudaba mucho.

Se dirigió al salón de clases, esperando que al meno uno de sus dos amigos estuvieran allí.

Entro y noto rápidamente que Tatsuki estaba allí, ella inmediatamente le saludo con un pequeño gesto en la mano, sonriendo, y de su costado se asomo una cabellera naranja.

— ¿Quién es, Tatsuki?

La chica era Orihime, no había manera de confundirla. Y a juzgar por la manera en que sus ojos se abrieron, ella también lo reconoció.

Joder.

Casi se golpea por la tonta idea de que no lo iba a reconocer. ¿Cómo olvidar cabelleras tan poco comunes en Japón?

—Hola.

Ella se sonrojo con bastante más intensidad al saludarlo de lo que el hubiera esperado. Ella no sabía cuál era su nombre, así que no entendía porque se portaba de manera tímida.

—Oh ¿Conoces a Ichigo, Orihime?

Y Tatsuki arruino la magia de su anonimato.

— ¿Ichigo?

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Orihime, volteo a verlo como si esperara que le dijera con una sonrisa que lo era, se dejo envolver en la fantasía de que el sacará allí mismo un anillo de matrimonio, y entonces ella aceptaría e iba a entrar por la puerta del salón, después él subiría en el corcel y ofrecería su mano, con una sonrisa radiante, invitándola a huir a lo desconocido. El caballo blanco saltaría por la ventana y trotaría por los tejados, alejándose de todo y todos para vivir su historia de amor perfecto.

Ichigo vio a Orihime realmente confundido, ella pareció irse a otro planeta, con los ojos brillosos, pero sin ver a ninguna parte, y una expresión soñadora que sinceramente le causaba algo de mortificación.

— ¿Estas bien?

Tocó su hombro, y con eso al parecer fue suficiente para traerla de vuelta a este mundo.

— ¿Eh? Ah, claro. Estoy perfecta.

Empezó a reír primero con vergüenza, lo había vuelto a hacer, y más tarde para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo al ver como Ichigo levantaba una de sus cejas, obviamente preguntándose que rayos acababa de pasar, después se sonrojo profundamente.

— ¡Discúlpame!

Y ella se fue corriendo a sentar a su pupitre, como si fuera una niña que le habían castigado.

Ichigo sabía que no debía de juzgar a las personas con tan poco tiempo de conocerlas, pero las primeras impresiones eran poderosas.

Y Orihime no parecía ser la clase de mujer que le pudiera aguantar.

* * *

Orihime se portaba muy tímida, de hecho, extremadamente tímida. Creía que la trataba bien, pese a su actitud macarra, le habían educado bastante bien. La trataba como si fuera de cristal, la mantenía allí, lejos de él porque estaba seguro que con su brusquedad le iba romper, y una chica tan vulnerable como Orihime no debería de pasar por más dolor.

Además, hasta el día de hoy las patadas de Tatsuki seguían causándole mini pesadillas.

Sin embargo, ella nunca le preguntó si él tenía su marca, ni él le comentó de la propia. Continuaba usando la pulsera de colores azul, blanco y rojo. Tenía una reputación que proteger.

A no más de dos meses, Orihime y Tatsuki tuvieron problemas, su amiga pelinegra resultó herida pero rápidamente se recupero.

Estaba agradecido de que todo resultará bien.

Llegó el 17 de junio. Fue un día bastante triste, Yuzu lloro igual que todos los años y Karin se mantuvo fuerte para su hermana, por un momento las perdió de vista, se preocupo mucho, pero tras una hora que le pareció eterna, cuando le dijo a su padre la situación le dijo que ellas estaban bajo techo durmiendo. Calmado, decidió que deseaba ver la tumba de su madre en soledad, pedirle perdón una vez más, mientras llovía como hace seis años. Estaba frente a la tumba de su madre, viéndola con tristeza y sintiendo como el agua que mojaba su cuerpo le calaban hasta los huesos, pero no quería abandonar el lugar, esto era nada comparado a lo que le había hecho a su madre.

Se extrañó por ver una mariposa negra, no debía de estar expuesta a este clima, pero Ichigo por un instante, juró ver a lo lejos la figura de una menuda mujer con el cabello negro que le dedico una mirada cansada y con sangre en su rostro. Estuvo a punto de correr detrás de ella para ayudarla, sin saber precisamente porque sentía esa necesidad de estar a su lado si por tratar de ayudar a alguien hace años su madre había muerto.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí.

* * *

En la escuela cambiaron el reglamento cuando regresaron de vacaciones. A muchos de sus compañeros no les importaría el hecho de que en la escuela te prohibieran llevar las uñas pintadas, accesorios de joyería, relojes, maquillaje, entre otras cosas

Ichigo sabía que su reputación se iba a ir al caño.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y evitaba a todo el personal escolar, mantenía la pulsera pero entonces Ochi-sensei se dio cuenta mientras caminaba por el pasillo solo y se la quito. No protesto porque llevaba una en la mochila por si acaso. Esta vez era una naranja con blanco. Después un par de colores naranja y morado, y más tarde una café claro.

Y al final, durante un clase, ya demasiado molesta por su terquedad, Ochi-sensei en medio de una clase le tomo el brazo y lo levanto. Ichigo por un instante pensó en jalar su brazo para evitar lo que estaba seguro de que iba a pasar, pero su profesora de color castaño fue demasiado rápida y le quito la pulsera de color negro con detalles rojos. Y ella la vio.

Orihime la vio.

Todos la vieron.

Vieron su marca.

Sabía que no era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero la profesora lo soltó, y el tomó su mochila y se retiró del salón de clases.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!

Escuchó su voz, pero no volteo para ver a Orihime, cuya sonrisa soñadora inmediatamente desapareció.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí dejaré el primer capítulo. Esperen el siguiente y no olviden dejar un pequeño review :D


	2. Capítulo 2

Debo de decir que me impacta haber recibido 12 reviews con tan solo el primer capítulo, jamás me había pasado jaja, estoy muy contenta de la aceptación que va llevando el fic, espero poder continuar con esto hasta el final :3

Por cierto, mi compañera en el BBIR winchesterchola hizo un dibujo, me entanta :3 por si quieren verlo les dejo el link, solo cambien los asteriscos por puntos y borren los parentesis de la primera diagonal.

winchesterchola*tumblr*com(/)post/158006600229/marked-todos-nacen-con-una-marca-al-nacer-una

* * *

 **Respuesta a Reviews:**

 **FlynnChan:** Muchas gracias. La razón de la doble marca de Ichigo será algo que voy a abordar más adelante, quizás vaya a sonar medio fumado, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más.

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki:** Muchas gracias, no siempre te dicen que la forma en que redactas es buena o mala y significan muchoo para mi tus palabras. Respecto a si fui muy directa, lo sé, quería dejar algo de suspenso, pero es bastante obvio en nombre de quien estaban marcados. Los fics de las marcas si no me equivoco vienen dentro de los fics situados en universos alternos bajo la etiqueta de "almas gemelas", pero creo que en el IchiRuki no se había visto, pero sin duda en otros fandom cualquiera podría encontrarse, sobre todo si es uno tan grande como el de YoI.

 **Uin:** ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! De hecho has percibido las cosas de la manera correcta, Rukia estaba en el mundo humano, estaba herida porque ella y varios shinigami se enfrentaron al Grand Fisher. Y con el resto de tus especulaciones, tendrás que esperar un poquito más.

 **gitana99K:** Te promeo que esto es IchiRuki. Palabra de ichirukista.

 **Sumsum:** Ichigo y todas las personas en este universo alterno la tienen díficil, nunca hay que olvidar la presión social que muchos sentimos incluso en nuestro mundo, pero al menos se supone que la mayoría resultan felices con su destinado. La otra chica llegará, a su momento.

 **Lorewabb:** El concepto en sí no es mío,simplemente lo he adaptado como muchos otros autores, aunque algo distinto. La marca con el nombre de Rukia la he hecho a propósito, no porque por estar allí significa que Ichigo le vaya a amar más, sino porque allí es dónde Rukia en el anime/manga clavo su zanpakuto, Ichigo le confió la vida e inciaron una relación que a pesar de todo y todos, seguirá en mi corazón.

 **Rocio751** , **aralemir** , **andyalcazarb** , **Emina san** , **Anemixe** , muchas gracias por su review, espero que esta sea una pronta actualización.

 _Disclaimer: Bleach afortunada o desafortunadamente le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo simplemente utilizó sus personajes para tratar de hacer un fic._

* * *

 **Marked**

 **.**

Capítulo 2

.

Desde ese día comenzaron burlas de parte de sus amigos varones, y la envidia también, de hombres y hasta algunas mujeres.

Según muchos, se había ganado el premio gordo, la más codiciada de la escuela, la que tenía unas enormes dotes. La hermosa Orihime Inoue.

Ichigo trataba de ignorarlos, le resultaban bastante molestos los comentarios, especialmente los lloriqueos de Keigo, y justo en este almuerzo tenía que escucharlo.

—Inoue no es un premio, Keigo, es una chica como todas las demás.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes Ichigo? Estas destinado a estar al lado de una de las chicas más guapas de las escuela ¡Por no decir la más guapa! Y ese par de encantos— Dijo el castaño con un sonrojo y una cara que a Ichigo le daba muy mala espina. Le dio un buen golpe para que dejará de hacer insinuaciones pervertidas.

—Por eso no tienes novia, Asano-san.

Keigo se levantó del suelo, con lágrimas más falsas que las de su padre, veía a Mizuiro como si le hubiera robado el amor de su vida.

— ¿Todo este tiempo como amigos y me llamas por mi apellido?

El chico bajito no le contesto y siguió mensajeando con su teléfono.

—Mizuiro también tiene razón. Las mujeres no son un objeto.

— ¡Tu estas tranquilo porque ya tienes una mujer para ti! ¡Y nada más y nada menos que Orihime-chan!

—Estas equivocado— Sacó la cajita de jugo, e introdujo la pajilla dentro de esta—, Inoue no me pertenece, ni yo a ella. Tenemos el derecho de negarnos a estar al lado del otro.

—Tu no serías capaz—Keigo aseguro totalmente confiado, pero al ver que la expresión de Ichigo seguía indiferente, se mostro sorprendido. Chad también volteo a verlo sorprendido y hasta Mizuiro dejó de ver su celular

— ¿De verdad lastimarías así a Inoue?— Chad preguntó bastante serio.

— ¡No es que quiera lastimarla!— El joven de tez morena le vio tranquilo, e Ichigo interpretó que podía proseguir— Es sólo que creo que deberíamos ser capaces de elegir.

—Ichigo, tu sabes bien que las personas que se niegan a la marca terminan amargados y solos ¿Verdad?

Se termino el jugo, bastante molesto por el comentario.

—Si, lo sé ¿Crees que no lo he escuchado antes?

Por esta clase de comentarios siempre se callaba, no daba su opinión con respecto a la marca, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con ella ¿Por qué luchar contra ella? Pero Ichigo no sabía si estar conforme con ella.

—No le rompas el corazón a la pobre.

Vio a Chad y se dio cuenta de que él realmente se preocupaba por ella, típico de Chad el querer cuidar a los más débiles.

—Cierto Ichigo, ella ya esta hablando de los planes para el futuro— Mizuiro esta vez decidió participar—, dice que el primer hijo que tengas se llamará Kazui en tu honor.

— ¡Cállate Mizuiro!

Ichigo se sonrojo por la vergüenza, no le gustaba que ella dijera esas cosas con tanta seguridad, pero tampoco tenía el corazón para pedirle que dejará de hablar. Las chicas le pedían que hablara, ansiosas porque Inoue era la primera del salón de clases en haber encontrado a su destinado, todas estaban ansiosas por saber detalles. A veces juraba que le veían feo porque no era el "príncipe azul" que su compañera se merecía, y de parte de Chizuru ya había recibido varias cartas llenas de odio que no le preocupaban mucho.

Pero no le gustaba que hablaran de él, era muy fastidioso, y sobretodo que ella esperara tanto de él, de Ichigo el que siempre traía el ceño fruncido, del que no conocía prácticamente nada porque era demasiado tímida como para hablar con él.

Inoue Orihime esperaba que se casaran al estilo occidental, vistiendo ella un gran vestido al estilo princesa, jurándose amor eterno ante el altar, con un carruaje que los llevará a su luna de miel, como un cuento de hadas. Y no tenía nada de malo, para otros podía ser cursi, para si mismo era cursi, pero después de tantos malos momentos ella se merecía eso.

Ella se merecía a alguien mejor que él.

* * *

Con el tiempo las burlas y acoso bajaron, sobre todo cuando surgió el rumor que uno de sus compañeros de clase, Ishida, creía que se llamaba, no tenía marca. El pobre no tenía muchos amigos, así que quizás por eso Chad decidió invitarlo a comer con ellos.

Lo más probable es que se conocieran después de que el de cabellos azules reparará alguno de los peluches de Chad. Tenía mucho talento con la costura, algo curioso, pero aguantaba al pervertido de Keigo, que más daba tener a Ishida cociendo a su lado mientras conversaban.

Era un chico agradable, a veces desaparecía de clases, pero era muy responsable en tareas y era bastante inteligente. A veces discutían, pero era divertido por alguna razón.

Sentía un poco de pena por Ishida, a él le habían tocado dos marcas y a su amigo ninguna. Cuan injusta puede ser la vida a veces.

* * *

Acabo el año escolar, y pronto llegó el verano de nuevo, de nuevo para hacerle la vida más difícil a Ichigo.

Clases de natación.

Si, clases de natación en preparatoria, cuando la hormona andaba más loca, cuando había pervertidos y pervertidas (no hay que discriminar) a toda potencia. Con trajes de baño que si bien no enseñaban nada eran ceñidos, y obviamente algunas compañera tenían un busto exuberante.

Pero para Ichigo estas eran excusas para decir que las clases de natación eran ridículas, la verdadera razón era que obviamente tendría que tomarlas sin una camisa.

Y así todo el mundo podría ver la preciada marca con que nació.

Trató de fugarse de la clase, pero al parecer alguien, por no decir Mizuiro, le notifico al entrenador acerca de sus intenciones. Supo entonces que toda la paz de las últimas semanas se había acabado.

Volvería a ser visto por todos con lástima, como si tener una segunda marca toda su existencia fuera a ser una llena de indecisión y desgracias.

Escuchó las risas nerviosas de las chicas, obviamente sentían las miradas indiscretas de algunas de sus compañeros, Keigo siendo el que menos disimulaba, pero el se encontraba en un momento de incomodidad e irritabilidad.

Estaba incomodo porque este era el traje de baño más apretado que había usado en su vida, se sentía muy expuesto. Ichigo no tenía grandes complejos, no era un delgaducho, ni tenía problemas con su apariencia, pero el hecho de que todos supieran de su secreto era algo impensable.

— ¡Pero que bonita se ve tu marca!— Las chicas estaban prácticamente encima de Orihime, viendo como "Ichigo Kurosaki" estaba plasmado en forma de cicatriz, justo a un lado del tirante del traje de baño, como si esta hubiese sido colocada para ser vista por todos. Después del comentario de la joven le siguieron muchos otros.

La marca de Orihime era pequeña, no era profunda y parecía hecha por las manos de él más experto de los cirujanos, una cicatriz delicada y muy estética.

—Muchas gracias— Vio como Orihime buscaba la marca de su compañera— ¿Y tu marca?

La joven castaña se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Esta en mi vientre. El traje lo cubre.

A partir de allí las compañeras aprovechando que más piel estaba expuesta comenzaron a mostrar sus marcas orgullosas de estas. Los varones las veían de lejos, ya que esta tras salir de los vestidores cada género tomaba la clase aparte.

A los varones era mucho más probable que estas estuvieran a la vista puesto que no tenían nada que les cubriera el torso, pero no les generaba la misma curiosidad que a ellas.

Acabo la clase y no hubo escandalo alguno, pero definitivamente le habían visto. Al parecer sus compañeros varones eran más discretos de lo que pensaba.

— ¡Hey Ichigo!—, Tatsuki parecía querer decir algo, le hizo una indicación de que se acercara, Ichigo trató de alejarse, no iba a poder librarse de la mirada de Tatsuki— ¡Ven acá! No me ignores Ichigo.

Resignado, se acercó a la cerca que separaba las piscinas.

—Dime Ichigo ¿Qué opinas de…?— Ella guardo silencio, no había dudas, ella lo había visto—. Ichigo ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

Apuntó a su pecho, y al parecer esto llamo enormemente la atención de sus otras compañeras. Todas lo vieron, y comenzaron a cuchichear, tratando de ser discretas pero eran demasiado obvias.

— ¿Qué ocurre Tatsuki-chan?

Y justo quien menos quería que se enterará apareció, Orihime estaba como siempre con su gran sonrisa, despreocupada, pero cambio rápidamente a una tímida por su presencia, y siguiendo con la mirada a donde había apuntado el dedo de su amiga, encontró la marca, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, para finalmente cambiar a una mirada llena de tristeza.

Los ojos grises de Orihime se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas.

—No llores Orihime— Tatsuki inmediatamente abrazó a su amiga—, retírate Ichigo, por favor.

—Pero…

Su amiga frunció el ceño, no estaba feliz, pero no estaba molesta tampoco, no supo como interpretar su mirada.

—Esto es algo entre chicas. Vete.

Aunque no se sentía cómodo, no es como si hubiera manera de explicarle que no debía preocuparse, porque ni siquiera Ichigo sabía que decir.

* * *

Los rumores en la escuela esta vez fueron increíblemente insufribles, esta vez había sido culpa de las chicas, no se necesito la ayuda de Mizuiro, basto con que una de ellas les comentará a una amiga de diferente salón para que toda la escuela se enteraran.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con tener el cabello de color naranja.

Podía fingir perfectamente que no le importaban o incluso que no existían, pero en realidad no le gustaba es que metieran sus narices en su vida personal. Quizás hasta le podía ayudar, porque había personas que solamente tenían una pregunta en la cabeza:

¿Quién era Rukia?

Lo que si le molestaba es que Tatsuki llevaba un buen tiempo sin volverle a hablar, lo último que ella le había dicho era un reclamo de porque nunca se lo había contado, Ichigo prefirió no contarle, pero el realmente pensaba que ella ya lo sabía, después de todo había sido muy comentado lo de su marca. Entendía que Tatsuki confiara en el, que a veces le contará cosas que se suponía que tan sólo estaban destinadas para las chicas, que le pidiera primero a él que a alguna compañera su chaqueta cuando se mancho la falda con sangre, pero maldita sea, para el su marca era realmente era algo muy intimo, no se veía contándole la particular condición de tener dos marcas.

Pero realmente no esperaba que su amiga viniera a reclamarle de esta forma, tan fría y completamente opuesta a ella.

— ¿Realmente no planeas disculparte?

—Tatsuki, realmente lamento no habértelo dicho, pero entiende que para mi es…

— ¡Idiota! No necesito que te disculpes conmigo, me refiero a Orihime.

— ¿Eh?

Ella dejó salir un suspiro exasperado.

—Tienes una cicatriz en tu pecho con el nombre de otra mujer, has herido a Orihime.

— ¿A qué te refieres? No es mi culpa.

—"No es mi culpa"— ella le tomo de su camisa, acercando sus rostros, tratando de intimidarlo—, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te has hecho una cicatriz en el pecho, eso lastimaría a cualquier mujer. Es como si te negaras a tu destino con Orihime.

—Tatsuki, yo no me hice esa cicatriz— aprovechando su sorpresa quito la mano de ella de sus ropas, aunque ella se mantuvo cerca— Yo nací con la marca que esta en mi pecho, cuando tenía ocho apareció el nombre de Inoue en mi muñeca.

Ella se quedo pasmada, pensaba que la tal Rukia era en realidad una chica que el había conocido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Discúlpame Ichigo, pero pensé que Rukia era la razón por la que estabas tan en contra de las marcas— ella se rasco la nuca considerablemente incomoda—, y que te habías marcado su nombre como una especie de protesta contra el destino.

Ichigo se sonrojo ligeramente, no creía parecer este tipo de persona.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero no por eso voy a marcar mi cuerpo de esa forma. Además, ni si quera conozco a Rukia.

—En realidad nadie la conoce.

Ichigo se relamió los labios, incómodo por la situación y las palabras de Tatsuki. La mujer propietaria de ese nombre le estaba causando más problemas de los que esperaba, y todavía ni la había conocido. Pero los problemas estaban aquí, Tatsuki estaba aquí y era su amiga, no quería estar molesto con ella, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Estamos ahora en paz?

—Siento haber hecho mis propias conclusiones y no preguntarte.

—No te preocupes—Tatsuki pasó sus manos por sus brazos, siendo sincero no se dio cuenta de cuándo ella se había abrazado a si misma, ella definitivamente no estaba tan molesta con él, pero mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—Aún así debes de hablar con Orihime.

— ¿Ah? Pero yo no he hecho algo malo. No es mi culpa que esto allá pasado.

Hubo un pequeño duelo de miradas, y esta vez la primera en retirarse fue ella mientras dejaba salir un suspiro y negaba con la cabeza, pensando que Ichigo siempre había sido tan denso.

—Ichigo ¿Cuándo entenderás que las mujeres somos diferentes?

Se quedo algo incomodo, no quería darle la contra a Tatsuki, pero no sentía que era su deber.

—Esta bien, lo haré.

* * *

Hablar con Inoue era… difícil.

Ella se sonrojaba, tartamudeaba y de repente parecía que su mente se iba a otro mundo, uno muy fantasioso.

Pero definitivamente quería estar bien con Tatsuki, y si era verdad que la chica de cabellos naranjas estaba triste no podía ser tan cruel dejándola vivir en la ignorancia.

—Inoue ¿Podemos hablar?

La mencionada se sonrojo furiosamente, y las chicas que estaban con ella, a excepción de Tatsuki, se sonrieron de manera cómplice, probablemente especulando que era lo que él iba a hablar con ella, Orihime asintió y dejo el banco y su comida para acompañarlo al pasillo.

Se colocó frente a ella, al parecer ella se había controlado y su rubor era más claro, a pesar de ello su nerviosismo era notable.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun?

—Tatsuki me contó que te sientes mal.

—Pero si me siento bien, ya me recupere de la comida de antier.

Ella se encogió al notar su mirada confundida.

—No me refería a eso— el se paso la mano por el cabello—, se que estas triste por lo de mi marca.

Su expresión cambió radicalmente, ahora su semblante le parecía similar a la tristeza.

—Soy una mala persona por pensar así ¿Verdad?

—No lo eres Inoue— y era verdad—, tan solo debes saber que yo no me he hecho la marca en mi pecho. Ambas aparecieron por su cuenta.

—Es muy amable de tu parte hablar conmigo—ella parecía un poco mejor, —. Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer. Deja tu expresión triste. A nadie le gusta verte así.

Ella se sonrojo de nueva cuenta, y comenzó a tocarse el cabello, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ella asintió con una sonrisa pequeña y se retiro corriendo.

* * *

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!— Orihime le saludo a lo lejos, con la misma expresión alegre de siempre, parecía que no había olvidado el incidente, correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa algo incomoda, y ella se acercó a él y no pudo encontrar manera de huir— ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

—Claro—Casi casi le respondía que iba a comer con sus amigos, pero Tatsuki le dio una patada no muy discreta en la pantorrilla para que aceptara. Suponía que se la debía después de haberla hecho sentir mal.

Pero aún así, comer con Orihime era algo… extraño. Ella estaba cohibida, comiendo en silencio y sonrojada, Ichigo se preguntó de sí así sería toda la vida si al final se rindiese ante su "destino", si así podía decirse cuando este mismo lo marco dos veces.

¿Quizás debería de ser más abierto a la posibilidad de estar con Orihime? Ella era bonita, amable e inteligente, se podía decir que sus defectos eran ser infantil e ingenua, estos que le resultaban algo molestos, pero estos podían cambiar con el tiempo. Cualquier otro hombre en su lugar estaría feliz, sus virtudes eran más que sus defectos ¿Cuál era su problema en aceptarla?

Debía ser sincero, ese problema tenía nombre: Rukia.

No sabía porque la esperaba desesperado, estaba mal pensar en eso, pero él deseaba conocerla, saber porque su nombre había estado primero que el otro. Saber porque sentía tanto afecto por la marca que tenía en su pecho a pesar de no conocerla.

Todo en Rukia era un misterio. No tenía idea de cuál era su apariencia, ni cuál era su personalidad, ni cuál era su nombre completo, mucho menos dónde podía estar esta mujer. Pero anhelaba encontrarse con ella.

—Kurosaki-kun… había pensado en invitarte a ver los fuegos artificiales en el festival de verano.

— ¿Igual que el año pasado?

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, y se encogió aún más.

—Me refería a ir los dos… juntos.

—Oh— se removió el cabello nervioso—, creo que mi papá ya tiene planes.

Ella dejo de verlo, ocultando su mirada tras su flequillo.

—No te preocupes.

—Inoue— ella se veía expectante, definitivamente esperaba algo—. Podría darme una escapada y estar contigo y Tatsuki.

— ¿Con Tatsuki-chan?

—Sí, ¿no vas a dejarla sola verdad?

Orihime frunció un poco el ceño, le hubiera gustado estar con él a solas, pero tenía razón. Tatsuki era su mejor amiga, y la familia de ella siempre la invitaba al festival de todas formas. No le haría daño pasar tiempo con los dos.

—Claro que sí Kurosaki-kun.

—Entonces nos vemos en el festival.

Ella asintió, y rápido terminó de comerse el emparedado con ingredientes de dudosa compatibilidad. Se puso de pie delante de él y sonrió con un poco más de confianza.

—Esperaré ese día con ansias.

* * *

Acepto amenazas (?) les advierto que la cosa se va a poner peor... Así que esperen el siguiente capítulo en el que sucederá el dichoso festival, estoy segura de que no les va a gustar jajaja.


	3. Capítulo 3

**.:Mensajería:.**

 **tokha chan:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no creí que esto pudiera gustar tanto, siendo sincera. Y respecto a Rukia, pronto, pronto aparecerá.

 **Elmund9:** A mi me agrada Orihime ¡lo juro! Tengo algunos problemas con ella que no están relacionados con el final, pero al final de cuentas creo que es otro personaje más en Bleach que no recibió el desarrollo suficiente. Y con el IshiHime aún no me decido.

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki:** No era mi intención ser sarcástica, pero si resaltar el hecho de como era Orihime antes y después de Hueco Mundo (durante su estancia allí se veía algo más madura, al menos con Ulquiorra). Para nosotros resulta lindo poder elegir con quien estar porque es algo que nosotros podemos hacer, pero dejémoslo que ellos viven ya acostumbrados a que esto pase, sea bueno para la pareja o no, porque se supone que el "destino" nunca se equivoca.

 **Emman214:** Sorry if my English is bad, I'm really surprised to have an English speaking reader, I hope you like this continuation!

 **Uin:** Hay cosas de Orihime que tampoco me agradan, pero no la odio, creo que ella al final de cuentas ni siquiera va a ser del todo feliz con quedarse con Ichigo, en este fic y en el manga. Con este capítulo la vas a odiar como nunca xD te lo advierto. Creo que el destino de Ichigo tenía para más, por eso en este y en mi próximo fic, que se llama "Un final imperfecto", me revelaré contra Tite y haré que Ichigo (y cuanto personaje pueda) tenga un final más digno. Y aunque yo aún no decido que hacer con Ishida (ahora que lo pienso es como si yo fuera el destino y decido que hacer con todos ellos jaja) más adelante le daré el papel que se merece.

 **Guest:** Pronto llegará, se los aseguro. No tienes nada que agradecer, trato de ser algo constante, aunque creo que me voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar a partir de aquí, pero no dejaré este proyecto por nada.

 **Lorewabb:** A Uryuu no le aparecerá marca :( Ichigo es un caso raro al que le apareció una segunda, pero los que no tienen marca no aparece de más grandes. Ichigo mismo no sentía que debía hacerlo, pero Tatsuki es una buena amiga y quiere estar bien con ella, así que simplemente lo hizo. Orihime es muy imprudente en este fic, eso si lo hice a propósito.

 **Guest:** Y que sorpesa les tengo… nos van a odiar a mi y a Orihime xD pero esta bien, volverán a quererme tarde o temprano. Esperemos poder continuar con este ritmo y mi "calidad" que hasta ahora me han marcado como buena.

 **RoseBlack:** Es bueno que te guste el fic, aunque no veo porque sacar las peleas IchiRuki vs IchiHime (es obvio en el fic, y personalmente en el manga también, que Ichigo prefiere a Rukia), si ya paso, pero precisamente por eso hago esta clase de cosas: Placer personal y darle el gusto a otras personas. Aunque aprecio la sugerencia, la única manera en que ellos no quedaran juntos sería porque la trama lo necesitara, y en este fic no va a ser así. Espero que puedas continuar leyendo confiada en que al menos de mi parte no habrá odio a Orihime.

 **Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

 **Rocio751:** Casi casi, solo esperen un poco más.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias, espero poder hacer que continúes pensado así de este fic.

 **Sumsum:** Me halagas muchísimo, de verdad me has dejado sonriendo como boba al leer. En parte tiene razón lo que escribes con respecto a la marca de Ichigo y su primer beso, pero tendrán que esperar y leer hasta que llegue el momento. Tan solo prepárense para lo peor, se los advierto por su propio bien.

Disclaimer: Bleach afortunada o desafortunadamente le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo simplemente utilizó sus personajes para tratar de hacer un fic.

* * *

 **Marked**

 **.**

Capítulo 3

.

* * *

El día llegó antes de que Ichigo quisiera. No quería lastimar a su compañera, pero de verdad no perdía la esperanza de encontrar a Rukia, y aceptar salir con ella aunque estuvieran acompañados de Tatsuki en cierta forma era una especie de compromiso con la chica de cabello naranja. Aunque siendo sincero al parecer ella ya creía que tenían algo desde que hablo con ella sobre su segunda marca.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Cómo le diría a Inoue que no correspondía sus sentimientos sin lastimarla y sin que Tatsuki le rompiera la nariz?

Sabía que era inútil preocuparse, de nada le iba a servir. Y para colmo Yuzu lo convención de usar este año un yukata. Había sido muy rudo con su hermana los últimos días, y que Karin hubiera aceptado lo termino de convencer, incluso su papá se compró uno para ir "igual" que sus vástagos.

Vio bajar de las escaleras a su padre con un yukata gris, le dio una patada antes de que se acercara a sus hermanas y tratara de atar el obi de Yuzu. Esa normalmente era la tarea de su madre, pero desde hace siete años que ella ya no está y aunque la menor de las mellizas arreglaba el yukata de Karin, ella no sabe cómo hacerlo en el suyo. Le tomo varios intentos, pero no se desanimó hasta que vio que su hermana sonreía al ver el moño doble en el espejo.

Karin usaba un yukata que en lugar de flores por toda la tela tenía lunares de colores índigo, turquesa y rosa pastel -seguramente su hermana lo había escogido- y Yuzu usaba uno de color blanco con girasoles y peonías decorándolo.

Se encargó del propio, no era tan vistoso como el de sus hermanas.

Por un momento antes de salir se permitió ver a sus hermanas, en ellas estaban desapareciendo poco a poco los rasgos infantiles, le costaba algo de trabajo aceptar el hecho de que algún día llegaría alguien a arrebatarle a sus bebes. Ichigo cuando era pequeño nunca le preguntó a su madre, pero de todas formas más tarde decidió que no quería saber los nombres que estaban en el cuerpo de sus hermanas. No creía poder aceptar que ellas estaban atadas a un hombre desde su nacimiento.

—Onii-chan, levanta a papá. No me quiero perder nada del festival.

—Ya voy— sacudió a su padre, que al poco tiempo reacciono—, vamos viejo, se nos va a hacer tarde.

— ¡Pero que hermosas hijas tengo! ¡Igual de hermosas que su madre!— el hombre inmediatamente abrazo a sus hijas con ambos brazos levantándolas del suelo—. Una lástima que mi único hijo varón no sea tan apuesto como su padre.

Ichigo rodó los ojos, ni siquiera valía la pena molestarse por eso.

* * *

Llegó al festival casi siendo arrastrado por Yuzu, que parecía que realmente había una razón en especial para que hubiera tanta prisa para hacerlo llegar al festival, y es que su hermano normalmente no los acompañaba desde que entro a la preparatoria, pues en su lugar caminaba y comía con sus amigos una o dos horas y después volvía a casa sin esperar el inicio de la proyección de los fuegos artificiales.

Paseo con sus hermanas y su padre aguantando las niñadas de su papá, comieron takoyaki e Ichigo incluso se permitió el gusto de comer uno que otro dulce. Ichigo debía de admitir que genuinamente feliz de estar en estos momentos con su familia, trataba de no pensar en su "cita" con su compañera de clases, pero sabía que el tiempo ya estaba en su contra. Cuando vio a Tatsuki saludarlo a la lejanía con Orihime a su lado, ambas con yukata de color rojo y celeste respectivamente, Ichigo sabía que todo había comenzado. Al menos no haría el ridículo siendo él el único usando la vestimenta tradicional.

* * *

Al final había sido una peor idea de lo que había pensado, no porque le desagradara estar con Tatsuki e Inoue, sino por cómo los estaban viendo, como si su cabello no hubiera llamado suficiente la atención, el estar acompañado de dos mujeres que obviamente no eran su familia llamaba la atención de aquellos que parecían tener nada mejor que hacer. Seguramente pensaban que era un yakuza que casualmente sacaba a pasear a sus mujeres.

Orihime continuaba paseando con tranquilidad, quizás no se había dado cuenta o simplemente les ignoraba, pero Tatsuki definitivamente se había dado cuenta de las miradas que recibían, y la incomodaban tanto como a él.

Terminaron decidiendo que lo mejor era alejarse de los lugares concurridos, y poco a poco Ichigo notó que estaba siendo llevado hacia un pequeño puente de madera.

—Pensé en que sería agradable ver los fuegos artificiales.

Tatsuki se encogió en hombros y acabo poniéndose al lado izquierdo de Ichigo mientras Orihime del derecho. Aunque le regalo una expresión dudosa ella ni se inmuto, así que supuso que se trataba de exageraciones suyas y se regaño a si mismo pensando que debería de confiar en su amiga y disfrutar del show que llevaba años sin disfrutar. Mientras Ichigo escuchaba los primeros juegos artificiales explotar, se percató gracias a su visión periférica que Tatsuki ya no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño ¿A dónde había ido? Volteo a ver a la muchacha a su derecha.

—Inoue ¿Sabes dónde está…?

Sintió un abrazó repentino en sus hombros al tiempo que su pregunta murió, y el brusco contacto en sus labios con los de la chica de cabellos naranjas que en estos momentos cambiaba ligeramente de color debido a las luces de la pirotecnia. Ichigo se sintió extraño, más bien no estaba la chispa que supuestamente se sentía al dar el primer beso con tu destinado, de hecho ni siquiera tenía los ojos cerrados. Era consciente de que tan solo habían sido unos segundos, pero su incomodidad le hizo sentir que fue mucho más tiempo.

Ella se separó de él aunque no tan sonrojada como esperaba. Trató de sonreír, pero Orihime no era boba, obviamente había percibido su incomodidad.

—Kurosaki-kun… quería que tú fueras tu quien lo hiciera, pero ya no quiero esperar— ella bajo la vista para mirar sus propios pies, tan nerviosa como siempre. Él también estaba nervioso sabía por dónde iba esto—, estamos destinados. No hay porque esperar.

Ella le vio a los ojos, ya no había tanto nerviosismo como antes, parecía muy emocionada, estaba sonriendo y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Estaba expectante, quería saber si sus palabras habían servido de algo, no podía simplemente dejarla allí. No era esa clase de persona.

—Inoue, no te ofendas pero… creo que vas demasiado pronto.

— ¿Eh?

—Hay cosas que quiero hacer, aún somos muy jóvenes.

—Tenemos dieciséis, casi diecisiete.

—Pero aún falta mucho ¿No quieres ir a la universidad? Creí que tenías deseos de hacerlo.

Ella asintió, pero aun así seguía firme.

—Pero si estoy contigo todo estará bien Kurosaki-kun.

—No puedes ponerme por encima de todo— el frunció el ceño, estas ideas no eran buenas para Inoue—, debes de pensar primero en ti misma.

—Es por ella verdad— al notar el semblante confundido del muchacho continuó—, es por Rukia, ¿Verdad?

—No Inoue, no es por ella— no iba a lastimarla más, pero ella negó con su cabeza mientras se mordía los labios y sentía las lágrimas invadir sus ojos—, ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien que ni siquiera conozco?

—No lo sé Kurosaki-kun. Yo sólo sé que estoy aquí, estoy dispuesta a dejar todo por ti ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué te aferras a alguien que quizás nunca conozcas? Yo te amo, te amo desde que era una niña y ella ni siquiera se ha aparecido ¿Por qué?

—Yo no lo sé— escucho que Inoue sollozaba, pero no se atrevió a tratar de darle algo de confort aunque ella se dobló en sí misma mientras dejaba salir un quejido, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y la cara que ya se encontraba empapada—. Lo siento mucho, pero en estos momentos yo no quiero estar en una relación sentimental.

Ella se levantó y se le escapo un suspiro triste al mismo tiempo que se limpió las lágrimas, y acabo dando la vuelta para correr lejos. No la persiguió, decidió no hacerlo mientras veía su kimono de color a juego con sus horquillas desaparecía entre la multitud. Supuso que necesitaba estar sola.

* * *

Se quedo parado allí mismo mientras veía a las personas ir y venir, su familia lo más seguro es que no permanecía en el festival, pero en estos momentos de verdad quería estar solo, poder pensar en un acontecimiento como aquel. Quizás estaba exagerando demasiado, tan sólo había sido un beso, no debería de darle esa importancia. Estaba seguro de que de haber sido una chica con la que le tuviera más confianza se hubiera molestado porque alguien podía verlos y eso arruinaría su reputación, pero sabía que Inoue era demasiado frágil como para soportar esas palabras, aunque haberla dejado ir como lo hizo no fue lo mejor tampoco, de verdad se veía destrozada. El verdaderamente deseaba poder corresponderle, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, y dudaba que algún día lo logrará.

— ¿Cuál es el camino que debo tomar mamá? ¿Debo corresponderle o esperar la llegada de Rukia?— vio al cielo, como esperando una respuesta que le guiara, lo único que recibió a cambio fue una gota de agua en su mejilla, como si alguien allá arriba se estuviera burlando de él—. Maldita lluvia.

* * *

Nunca podría estar seguro de como paso, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de los hechos no había absolutamente nada que hacer. Simplemente caminaba de regreso a casa, debía confesar que no estaba poniendo mucho cuidado porque se encontraba más concentrado en buscar la manera de resultar menos mojado en lugar de voltear a hacia los lados al cruzar la calle. Siempre pensó que era demasiado rápido como para que algo como esto le pasara, recordó que a veces consideraba que había que ser tonto para que algo así te pasase, pero al parecer de verdad alguien allá arriba se quería burlar de él por todo lo que era, por lo que había hecho y pensado. Quizás el destino quisiera darle una reprimenda por negarse tanto a seguirle la corriente.

Ni él ni la otra persona que ni siquiera conocían podían hacer nada para arreglarlo. Yuzu probablemente le regañaría diciéndole que había solución para todo, menos la muerte. Pero ese era precisamente su problema.

Ichigo Kurosaki había muerto.


	4. Capítulo 4

Iba a esperar hasta el domingo, pero decidí actualizar hoy que tenía tiempo libre.

 **.:Mensajería:.**

 **andyalcazab:** Jajaja que coincidencia que haya actualizado justo en ese momento. Y si, fue un giro argumental repentino "matar" a Ichigo. Considero a Ichigo alguien muy centrado en lo que quiere y no quiere hacer, y también me gusta que Tatsuki, como su primera amiga, tenga un lugar especial en la vida de Ichigo.

 **DualityGirl:** Un gusto que la consideres así, he estado pensando en buscarme un beta porque me gusta que las cosas sean lo mejor que puedan ser hechas, el problema es que mi ortografía no es perfecta :( así que tendré que esforzarme más para aprender. Hacer los capítulos más largos me resulta algo impredecible, escribo y escribo hasta que considero que una parte de la otra quedan bien para un capítulo de acuerdo a cosas como dejar suspenso o porque me parece una apropiada conclusión.

 **Uin:** ¡Lo maté! Jajaja creí que se veía venir que Ichigo iba a morir, pero supongo que aún así no se esperaba tan pronto. Y respecto a Inoue, siempre esperé más de ella, que su personaje no girará alrededor de Ichigo, lástima que nunca se me cumplió ese deseo. Creo que te vas a llevar una grata sorpresa.

 **Emman214:** Oh, that's great, I'm mexican too. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Janina:** Quizás, quizás. Tendrás que leer el capítulo para saberlo ;)

 **Lorewabb:** La loca ya no puede seguirlo jajaja al menos para mi Orihime no esta tan mal como para seguir a Ichigo hasta la muerte.

 **Guest:** Lamentablemente el personaje de Orihime giraba alrededor de Ichigo, al principio no, pero Tite la desarrollo de esa forma, porque al incio tenía sus metas y amigas, pero lo dejo todo de lado. Y que fuera su esposa y una ama de casa no tiene nada de malo, pero que ni siquiera le diera la oportunidad de hacer algo más es lo malo, no pudo cumplir más que ese sueño. También creo que Ichigo y Rukia están destinados a conocerse una y otra vez, sin importar que vida o universo estén, es su destino encontrarse.

 **Guest:** Tatsuki es amiga de ambos, y no sería la primera ni la última que cree que debe ayudar a sus amigos a estar juntos (aunque estos no quieran estarlo o no necesiten de la ayuda). Y como lo dije arriba, me gusta darle a Tatsuki el lugar en la vida de Ichigo que pocos le dan.

 **Sumsum:** Un minuto de silencio por Inoue que ha caído en la friendzone pese a toda su entrega. Y pues… Ichigo realmente murió, hoy exploraremos esta nueva etapa.

 **megalex:** No fue precisamente Orihime, he aquí la continuación.

 **KassfromVenus:** Awww, thank you, I'm happy you're enjoying this fanfic. Here is the continuation.

 **Annimo:** Lamento informarte que… este fic es 100% IchiRuki, ya lo había mencionado, supongo que no lees mis notas.

 **Mikasa:** Muchas gracias, he aquí la continuación.

 _Disclaimer: Bleach afortunada o desafortunadamente le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo simplemente utilizó sus personajes para tratar de hacer un fic._

* * *

 **Marked**

 **.**

Capítulo 4

.

Morir era algo más allá de extraño, era extraño conservar su "cuerpo" igual que antes, pero que ya no sea tu cuerpo, Ichigo se sentía igual que antes, conservaba sus dos piernas y no andaba como alma en pena, a excepción de la cadena que había en su pecho seguía exactamente igual, aunque parecía que aún no se podía ir al más allá, si es que existía. Ver su propio funeral fue algo indigesto. Su cuerpo estaba completo, uno que otro hematoma que fue cubierto con maquillaje, el golpe del auto prácticamente lo mato de un solo golpe, murió sin dolor y sin siquiera darse cuenta de eso. Pero eso no era lo que dolía, el ya estaba muerto, lo que dolía era ver a las personas que quería sufrir.

Sus hermanas usaban vestidos negros, Karin jamás se hubiera puesto un vestido, pero al parecer en estos momentos poco le importaba; Yuzu lloraba desconsolada y Karin se mantuvo impasible, firme como roca para su hermana menor, sin ningún rastro de debilidad, pero Ichigo estaba seguro de que estaba tan mal como la de cabellos castaños. Su padre, siempre feliz y tan despreocupado tenía los ojos llorosos, trataba de consolar a Yuzu en vano y abrazaba a ambas hijas.

Sus compañeros y profesores asistieron también, la muerte de un alumno de la preparatoria de Karakura ameritaba solidaridad a su familia y a Orihime, que le daban el pésame como si se tratará de su esposa. Ella lloró mucho, lloró por días junto a Tatsuki que no dijo nada acerca de su muerte, como si no pudiera creerlo. Le partió el alma ver a la morena reclamarle en voz baja a su cadáver por haberse ido tan pronto y para siempre. Pero Ichigo se sintió aun más mal por Orihime. Tatsuki era fuerte, más fuerte que él mismo, pero su ingenua amiga no, ella por fin había conocido a su destinado, al "príncipe" que acabaría con su soledad para siempre, y el mismo destino se lo arrebato.

Lo malo llegó con el pasar de los días, deambulaba por la casa sin hacer ruido para no asustarlas. Lamentaba tanto que sus hermanas no pudieran verlo de nuevo, aunque Karin en alguna ocasión pareció percatarse de su presencia pese a su sigilo, la morena pronunció su nombre con mucha duda en su voz.

Comenzó a notar presencias extrañas, algo negativo se notaba en el aire, algo de lo que debía huir, pero no quería irse. Karakura era su hogar, aquí estaba su familia. Pasaron unas cuantas semanas, y entonces vio la presencia negativa. Era un pequeño monstruo, no llegaba a una altura mayor a su rodilla, por lo tanto no fue demasiado problema porque cuando se puso agresivo bastó con aplastarle la cabeza que tenía una calavera cubriéndole el rostro. Pero el ambiente continuaba cargado de negatividad.

La cadena era cada vez más corta, ya le preocupaba mucho este hecho¿Qué significaba? ¿Era su tiempo en la tierra para resolver problemas pendientes? A veces a Ichigo le gustaría ser capaz de hablar con alguien más sobre estas dudas, por alguna razón no había visto más almas como el.

Cuando a la cadena tan sólo le quedaban tres eslabones comenzó a notar que tenía una repentina pero ligera hambre. Le daba miedo comer, no sabía tampoco que quería decir.

Cuando le quedaban dos eslabones, durante la mañana vio a una mujer vestida de negro cortando con una katana a un monstruo similar al que había aplastado, pero mucho más grande, fácilmente superaba los cinco metros. Nadie pareció percatarse de l presencia de ella ni del monstruo enmascarado. Sintió la necesidad de seguirla, pero la mujer se había ido demasiado rápido, pero si ella era como él, ella podría explicarle muchas cosas, empezando por los eslabones que temía desaparecieran. Pasó el día entero buscándola, era muy escurridiza, como si adrede quisiera que la persiguiera, y la encontró muy cerca de su casa.

— ¡Oye!— ella le dirigió la mirada, y su expresión inexpresiva cambió a una de terror—, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿He hecho algo malo?

—Ven pronto, debo de practicarte el konso— su voz sonaba temerosa, pero firme, no era una voz aguda como la de muchas de sus compañeras; ella desenvaino la katana, e Ichigo se detuvo, ahora no tan seguro de si podía confiar en ella.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa espada?

—Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y ven aquí.

Él frunció el ceño, obviamente dudando. La pequeña mujer, ahora sabía que era pequeña porque antes la distancia no le permitía apreciarlo, frunció el ceño.

—Niño, obedece.

— ¿Niño? Apuesto a que tengo el doble de masa corporal y unos cuantos años más que tu, enana.

— ¿Enana?— Una venita se formó en la frente de ella, definitivamente la había molestado—, me harte de ti… Bakudo Número Uno. ¡Sai!

Sus brazos se pusieron detrás de su espalda y una fuerza le hizo doblarse hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus hombros y con apenas la capacidad de ver hacía arriba.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Enana… Soy una shinigami, fácilmente tengo diez veces tu edad— ella refunfuñaba molesta aún— desenvaino de nuevo la katana e Ichigo esperó a que le cortará la cabeza, pero en su lugar escuchó un rugido, uno que venía de la dirección de su casa.

— ¿Un hollow? No, ya lo habría detectado— pero el sonido bestial se repitió, y un grito femenino lo acompañó—. ¡No!

Ella lo dejo allí, guardó el objeto filoso y corrió hacía dónde estaba su casa. No tenía idea de quien había gritado, no pudo reconocer la voz, pero no se iba a arriesgar. Tenía que levantarse.

Grito frustrado y al mismo tiempo por el dolor en sus músculos, no tenía idea de como lo había hecho, solamente pudo ver una luz a su alrededor y después estaba libre de toda atadura. No se quedo para reflexionar esto, lo único que estaba pensando era en llegar a su antiguo hogar y asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien.

* * *

Cuando llegó frente a su casa, sus más grandes pesadillas se hicieron realidad, su hermana Karin estaba en el suelo con contusiones pero no parecía sangrar, corrió hacía ella sin pensar, y el monstruo se abalanzó contra ambos ignorando completamente a la mujer que trataba de clavarle la espada.

La escuchó gritar, pero tardó más segundos de los que hubiera deseado en darse cuenta de que la pequeña mujer que decía ser una diosa de la muerte estaba herida, sangraba profundamente pero aún así se mantenía en pie. Le había protegido a él y a su hermana a costa de su integridad.

Quizás fue el calor del momento, la rabia o la desesperación, pero sus últimos eslabones comenzaron a ser devorado por pequeñas bocas que acabaron con todo rastro de la cadena, gritó asustado distrayendo a la mujer haciéndola que se hiriera de nuevo, pero lo que antes era la base de la cadena desapareció, dejando un hueco en su pecho, sin un corazón en su caja torácica.

Sintió arcadas, y de alguna manera se las arregló para alejar a Karin de él. De su garganta brotó un líquido blanco, que empezó a cubrir su rostro. ¿Ese era su final? ¿Esto era lo destino que les guardaba para todos? ¿Ser marcados para ser obligados a permanecer al lado de alguien, después morir y convertirte en un monstruo cómo el que estaba frente a él? ¿Cómo en el que se estaba transformando? Tocó su rostro tratando de apartar ese líquido que se estaba solidificando, pero fue inútil, estaba tan asustado.

Ella neutralizo el monstruo por unos instantes, le vio como si no tuviera ya esperanzas, y como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón, e Ichigo por primera vez notó la belleza de sus ojos, eran de un inexplicable color. Deseo poder ver sus ojos una vez más, era cómo una especie de deseo egoísta, no conocía a esta mujer, ni siquiera le agradaba. Pero quería verla otra vez.

* * *

Se concentró en no ver al muchacho, debía de acabar con el primer hollow para encargarse del que estaba naciendo, o definitivamente la niña que aún conservaba su alma dentro de su cuerpo y ella misma iban a morir devoradas. Atacar era difícil con la herida en su hombro, esperaba que no estuviera roto algún hueso, quizás ya era hora de liberar su zanpakuto. Se las arregló para usar shumpo y recoger a la niña, el chico la vio como si le agradeciera por esto. Trató de ponerla fuera de peligro, lo cual era difícil con un hollow aún apto para la lucha y con uno naciente, que a juzgar por su forma sería un adjucha, incluso, podría ser un Vasto Lorde a juzgar por la fuerza que irradiaba, pensó Rukia con ironía.

Ahora con la idea de aprovechar el shumpo y ataque sorpresa, escuchó un rugido que la detuvo, el nuevo hollow, ni a mitad del proceso de hollowificación, las ignoró por completo y se dirigió con fiereza contra el otro monstruo enmascarado. Rukia sabía que los hollow se comían unos a otros, pero jamás espero ver una brutalidad como esta, ni siquiera se lo estaba comiendo, simplemente se concentraba en romper la mascara, al mismo tiempo que el otro trataba realmente de comerlo.

No sabía que hacer ¿Ayudaría al nuevo hollow y después lo cazaba? La fiereza era demasiada, ni todos sus años de experiencia la ayudaban. Decidió que lo mejor sería curar a la niña, aunque no fuera visible, ella definitivamente tenía uno o dos huesos rotos, debía atenderla antes de que fuera tarde. Escuchó un gran crack, y sólo entonces se permitió ver hacía arriba. El vencedor había sido el hollow del chico de cabellos de un peculiar color naranja.

Se paro frente a ellas, estaba lista para atacar, esta vez no la tomaría desprevenida. Pero se equivocaba, porque el muchacho subió su mano hasta dónde estaba la máscara y se la arrancó del rostro, haciendo que los pequeños fragmentos cayeran al suelo, él respiraba con mucha dificultad. Rukia soltó su zanpakuto debido a la impresión, esto jamás lo había visto.

—Karin…— se acercó a la niña, y acarició su mejilla que ya empezaba a ponerse morada—. ¿Ella va a estar bien?

—Si. El hollow no devoró su alma—vio su pecho, allí no había ningún agujero, ningún rastro de la hollowificación. Ella no podía estar soñando ¿O sí?—, pero tengo que practicarte el konso.

— ¿Qué mierda es el konso y que tiene que ver con la katana?

— ¿Por eso te alejabas? No creí que le tuvieras miedo a mi zanpakuto, creí que era otra cosa— Ichigo quiso decirle que obviamente le tenía miedo a una katana, era un arma, pero prefirió callarse. Rukia decidió que podía explicarle, el riesgo de convertirse en un hollow había pasado—, el konso es la manera en que te enviaré al mundo de los espíritus, la Sociedad de Almas. Con la empuñadura de mi zampakuto voy a dejar un sello en tu frente que te enviará directamente allí. No puedes quedarte mucho tiempo, puedes convertirte en un hollow de manera definitiva.

— ¿Un hollow es ese monstruo?— asintió, y en sus ojos rápidamente se reflejó dolor. No quería volverse un monstruo sin raciocino. Entonces notó la sangre en la negra prenda—, ¿Estarás bien?

—Puedo curarme, esto no va a matarme— ella se levantó del suelo, con algo de esfuerzo, por un instante creyó que iba a caer y la tomó de la cintura para evitar que eso pasará, pero ella se mantuvo fuerte y frunció el ceño por su "atrevimiento". En los ojos de esta mujer pudo ver su propio reflejo, nunca le había pasado eso, y por alguna razón le gustaba—. ¿Podrías ponerte de rodillas?

Obedeció, no era su estilo hacerlo, pero por alguna razón, ahora que le veía a los ojos sentía que confiaba planamente en esta mujer. Se puso sobre sus rodillas sin abandonar ese "contacto" entre sus miradas. Este era el final de sus días en este mundo, el mundo en el que nació, pero por alguna razón no tenía miedo, aceptaba todo lo que había pasado en su vida, incluso ahora el haber sido marcado dos veces no era tan malo cómo hace unas semanas. Simplemente se iría y no era probable que volviera nunca más.

—Date prisa, shinigami.

Los ojos de ella adquirieron un brillo nuevo, como si sintiera algo similar a lo que él sentía.

—Mi nombre no es shinigami…— ella puso la empuñadura de la katana justo frente a su rostro, lista para realizar el ritual—, me llamó Kuchiki Rukia.

Su cerebro hizo sinapsis demasiado tarde, no pudo gritar para pedir que se detuviera ni tampoco evitar que ella le diera el pequeño golpe en su frente. Simple y sencillamente sintió una calidez que jamás había sentido, y para cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el cielo que tenía pequeñas nubes. Después notó que estaba vestido con un yukata sencillo de color gris, y que al parecer estaba completamente solo.

Trató de recapitular lo que había pasado. Había tenido su primer beso en el festival de primavera, murió en un accidente apenas unas horas después de este y vivió como una especie de alma que no estaba en pena. Entonces vio los monstruos enmascarados y a la mujer de cabellos negros.

Esa mujer… se llamaba Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia… Igual que el nombre en su pecho.

Se jaló los cabellos, desesperado. ¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo había dejado que ella se le escapará? Toda su vida y para perderla de nuevo sin siquiera haberla conocido un poco.

Se tumbo en el césped, y suspiro molesto consigo mismo. Toda su vida añorando conocerla para nada, bueno esto no era verdad. Ahora Rukia tenía un rostro para él, y debía admitir que era bastante linda. Sonrió bobamente, sí, había valido la pena.

Ahora no quedaba de otra más que buscarla.

* * *

¡Y llego la tan esperada Rukia! Aunque ya se nos fue otra vez jajaja muy escurridiza esta niña. Debo de decir que me llena de alegría ver la aceptación que tiene Marked, mucha más de la que esperaba, me pregunto si con este nuevo capítulo llegaremos a los 50 reviews, aún así muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado su review, espero poder volver pronto :)

¡Besos y abrazos!


	5. Capítulo 5

**aralemir:** ¡Gracias! La verdad a veces siento que me enfoco más en como eran los personajes al principio, pues estamos hablando de que no se desarrollaron como en el manga, pues no han tenido gran contacto con entes sobrenaturales, así que no me resulta tan complejo manejarlos, aún así gracias, es un alago que pienses eso.

 **shinny26:** Te entiendo, de hecho yo por alguna razón casi ya no leo fics IR, supongo que en parte es por lo mismo del final. Pero amo el IchiRuki, me inspiran a continuar escribiendo. Gracias por tu apoyo, lo aprecio mucho.

 **gitana99K:** Oh, Ichigo la encontrará, no va a dejar que se le escape. En este capítulo seguimos con Ichigo, tendrán que esperar para ver a Rukia de nuevo.

 **megalex:** Perdón por tardar tanto :(

 **Uin:** Rukia es como tu lo dices, fuegos artificiales para Ichigo, luz en la oscuridad. Pensé en expandir un poco más la "vida" de Ichigo como un plus, pero consideré que no sería tan interesante. Si se formo o no el hollow... habrá que esperar para saber que ha pasado con ello. A veces siento que no puedo imitar la química que Kubo desarrolló entre Ichigo y Rukia, para mi es algo mágico, que no se ve seguido y con mucha química, e intento imitarlo de alguna manera en este fic, en el que el destino juega un papel crucial. Los misterios de las marcas se resolverá en su momento.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Sublime... se lee tan bonito que lo describas así. Ichigo tiene mala suerte, pero el destino es el destino, se encontrará con ella tarde o temprano. La verdad pensé que sería interesante una hollowificación previa a ser shinigami, sobretodo porque me gusta mucho el tema, una lástima que Kubo le dejo de poner atención a esto por ponerle a Ichigo que era quincy y eso de que "Zangetsu" no era Zangetsu, era mil veces más interesante e ser Vizard que quincy.

 **Lorewabb:** ¡Muchas gracias! Y precisamente ese es el problema de Ichigo a partir de ahora, buscarla entre tantas almas. Y la miel va a llegar, tarde o temprano.

 **rukiruki:** Gracias, lamento la tardanza

 **Guest-san:** Gracias, que bueno que te guste; perdón por la tardanza

 **Mey Arreola:** Awww gracias, que mi fic sea considerado oro es mucho. Este es un fic 1000000% IR. Con respecto a Karin y Yuzu, no pensaba en profundizar mucho en el tema, pero ambas están bien, Rukia se encargó de curarlas, como en el manga original.

 **KassfromVenus:** Perdón D:

 **L3onn:** Esto de actualizar seguido no es lo mío, jajaja. Me siento como una master cuando dices que así es la experiencia de leerme. Espero poder continuar así, espero que la espera valga la pena

 **Aqua:** Aquí la continuación después de siglos.

 **Guest-chan:** Hola, que alegría que te guste, lamento la demora.

 **Degel31:** Me he tardado pero aquí esta :D

Me he tardado tantooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo y lo siento muchísimo, sobretodo porque había dicho que no tardaría en actualizar tras Un Final Imperfecto. Espero que este capítulo sea satisfactorio y no tardar tanto como con este.

Y wooooow ¡llegamos a los 55 reviews! Nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos :'D muchas gracias por su apoyo, me hacen sentir que mi trabajo vale la pena realmente, porque me encantan desde los "conti plz" hasta los largos y detallados reviews en donde teorizan o comentan los pequeños detalles que les han gustado. Gracias por su apoyo, espero que continúen a mi lado hasta el final de ese fic. Y ahora... ¡al fic!

* * *

 **Marked**

.

Capítulo 5

.

En poco tiempo Ichigo aprendió cinco cosas básicas sobre este "cielo":

 _1.- Estar aquí no era un premio por lo que habías hecho en tu otra vida, había personas buenas y malas, y sólo aquellos que habían realizado actos aberrantes iban al infierno. Su estancia aquí era temporal, tarde o temprano moriría para reencarnar._

E Ichigo apenas y había hecho algo muy malo, algo de lo que se sentía culpable a pesar de que nadie jamás le recriminó: la muerte de su madre. No estaba muy seguro de cuál era el criterio que decidía si ibas a la Sociedad de Almas o al Infierno, pero al parecer -al igual que el resto de personas a su alrededor- no se le consideraba responsable de esa tragedia. No es que esto le trajera consuelo, él sabía que era responsable, pese a que nunca se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta.

 _2.- Había ochenta distritos, entre mayor el número más peligroso. Había escuchado que en los más altos los asesinatos, robos, violaciones, hambre y pobreza eran algo común._

Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez ante esta nueva vida, se quedo allí tirado por un buen rato, pero una vez se aburrió tuvo que caminar bastante para encontrar más almas; estas vivían una vida bastante pacífica. Se vivía como si estuvieran en el Japón antiguo, como si el tiempo aquí se hubiera detenido. Se encontraba en el decimo distrito, uno bastante bueno si le preguntabas, quizá incluso la calidad de vida era mejor que la de algunas personas en Karakura, ya que los casos de delincuencia eran menores, las personas se llevaban bastante bien y había, incluso, comida, aunque muchos no sintieran la necesidad de comer.

Puesto que en el momento de morir aún era menor de edad, se le indicó que tenía que integrarse a una familia, de esa manera había sido "adoptado" y ahora vivía rodeado de demasiadas personas. Vivía con una pareja que había adoptado múltiples veces. Siete de los niños con los que convivía a diario que no aparentaban una edad mayor a los doce años y contándose a si mismo eran cuatro adolescentes.

Puesto que sus tutores no le permitieron trabajar, decidió que ayudaría en las tareas del hogar y la crianza de los más chicos.

 _3.- La mayoría de almas no tenían los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. Además del idioma, lo único que todos conservan son sus marcas, e igualmente se tiene la esperanza de encontrar a esa otra persona en esta otra vida._

Pero él lo hacía, al cien por ciento. Su nombre era Ichigo Kurosaki, tenía diecisiete años, toda su vida había vivido en Karakura, había sido estudiante de la preparatoria de dicho distrito. Sabía muy bien quien había sido.

Recordaba a sus compañeros de clase, especialmente a sus amigos, pero sobretodo recordaba a su familia, a su padre, a sus hermanas y a su madre; se preguntaba si tendría la oportunidad de volverla a ver ahora que estaba muerto.

La pareja que le había dado refugio eran muy amables, pero nunca se atrevería a llamarles mamá y papá, de hacerlo le dejaría mal sabor de boca, como si traicionara a sus verdaderos padres. Les respetaba, Shizuku-san y Takeshi eran buenas personas, a pesar de no tener que hacerlo cuidaban de muchos niños, algunos de los cuales nadie quería adoptar debido a ser agresivos, pero con constancia lograban apaciguar a los niños. Ichigo se sintió con el tiempo seguro en medio de esta familia, aunque ya no podía estar solo en ningún momento, pues eran muchas personas y pocas habitaciones. Se sentía cómodo, le recordaban a Yuzu y Karin, sobre todo cuando veía sus caritas llenas de alegría al llamarlo "nii-san".

Takeshi a veces le veía ayudar a Shizuku-san o trenzar el cabello de las niñas y fruncía el ceño, ella a veces se sentía incomoda de verlo barrer o lavar los platos que usaba, incluso llegó a decirle que no lo hiciera, pero Ichigo la ignoró y continuó haciéndolo. Sabía que para ellos esto era inusual, eran de una época distinta, una en que estas eran tareas exclusivas de las mujeres, pero Ichigo no podía simplemente quedarse sin hacer nada, y si bien Yuzu se encargaba de la mayor parte de las tareas domésticas, de vez en cuando le ayudaba, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo aquí, con unos completos desconocidos que le habían abierto las puertas de su casa? Cuando entre las calles empezó a correr el rumor de sus actos demasiado "afeminados" lo dejo pasar, como si le importara lo que pensara la gente.

 _4.- No hay hambre ni sed si no tienes poderes espirituales, y si los tienes puedes convertirte en un shinigami._

Y para la gran desgracia de Ichigo, el destino de nuevo lo había jodido, porque a diferencia de todos los demás niños con los que vivía, a él sí le daba hambre, y mucha. Ichigo no podía evitar sentirse abochornado al notar como sus pseudopadres se esforzaban mucho por conseguirle comida, y sobre todo porque Shizuku-san trataba de cocinarle aunque afirmó que llevaban una o dos décadas sin tener que hacerlo, ya ni siquiera podía recordar exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Se tardo bastante en descubrirlo, no fue hasta que Ryuji, un chico que aparentaba catorce, pero según hacía unos cincuenta años había muerto, le contó porque sus padres se esforzaban tanto en proveerle la comida.

—Si te volvieras shinigami todos podríamos tener una mejor vida, además de que los otros shinigami dejarían de meterse con nosotros. Sobretodo si eres uno poderoso— Ichigo no podía decir que se sentía traicionado, tenía sentido lo que le decía el muchacho—. Por esa razón han adoptado a tantos, tienen la esperanza de que en algún momento desarrollemos poderes espirituales y los saquemos de aquí.

—Creí que estaban contentos de vivir aquí.

—Yo lo estoy, al igual que la mayoría. Pero Takeshi-san es ambicioso, quiere una mejor posición.

—No quiero irme de aquí.

—Yo tampoco, y a Shizuku-san le gusta mucho que estés en la casa, dice que es raro, pero es agradable que alguien le ayude con las cosas de la casa.

—No quiero ser un shinigami— lo dejó salir de la nada, sentía que necesitaba decirlo, Ryuji frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — Ichigo bajó su mirada para ver al adolescente—, a mi me gustaría ser un shinigami, te darán una katana y la gente te respeta.

Ichigo trato de entender la emoción del chico que a veces le llamaba hermano mayor, pero le era imposible, le daba algo de miedo esta idea, ser un shinigami era, por así decirlo, el equivalente de un policía en el mundo de los vivos; se enfrentaban a peligros, quizás más grandes que una persona con este oficio, y todo por el bien de otras personas que ni siquiera conocía.

Ichigo Kurosaki no era un héroe. Tan solo un muchacho que murió y dejo atrás a su verdadera familia, por la que volvería a morir sin dudarlo dos veces. No creía poder sacrificarse por cualquier otra alma aleatoria, la vida era buena, y sólo había una razón que permanecía en secreto absoluto, pero aún así le tentaba.

Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

Alguien le susurraba, una voz masculina, no sabía quién era, le llamaba por su nombre en sus sueños, y repetía una y otra vez.

—Di mi nombre…

Pero nunca lograba escucharlo. Era como si aquella voz desapareciera tan pronto como llegaba. Esos sueños eran frecuentes, escuchaba la voz una y otra vez, pero eran sueños en dónde no podía ver nada ni a nadie, y se sentía cómo si estuviera atado de brazos y piernas, no estaba seguro de porque, pero sentía cómo si hubiera un poco de agua mojando la mejilla que se encontraba contra el piso.

No le asustaba, pero le preocupaba la razón porque se repetían. Primero fue una o dos veces por semana, entonces fueron cada tres días, y finalmente acabo pasando todas las noches, siendo perturbado por la voz masculina y su deseo de que pronunciara un nombre que ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar.

 _5.- Los shinigamis regulaban todo en la Sociedad de Almas, pero no todos eran muy amables._

Y entonces paso algo que quizás se pudo evitar. Ichigo solía ser bastante paciente con los niños, pero no toleraba la estupidez de los adultos. Un hombre tumbó con un empujón a Hikaru, que tenía menos de cinco años, acababa de llegar del mundo de los vivos y por lo tanto estaba seguro de que tenía cinco años, el pequeño aún lloraba por las noches porque realmente extrañaba a su madre, pese a no ser capaz de recordar su rostro; casi de forma inmediata se apegó al joven de cabellos naranjas e iba detrás de él a todas partes. Ichigo pudo haber entendido que se trataba de un accidente, pero el hombre ni siquiera volteo a ver al pequeño para revisar si estaba bien. Esto le enfureció.

—¡Ey!, ¿ni siquiera vas a voltear a ver lo que haz hecho?— el hombre ni siquiera pareció escuchar lo que decía, pero era evidente que le estaba ignorando, se enfureció aún más cuando notó que llevaba ropas negras, era un shinigami, ¿no se suponía que su misión era cuidar de las almas comunes?, lo que derramó la última gota de la poca paciencia de Ichigo es que comenzó a tocar su katana, como advirtiéndole que no le diera problemas y se quedará callado. Lo golpeó más que nada por impulso, y este no dudó en contraatacar. Ichigo sí sabía pelear, lo había hecho más veces de las que le hubiera gustado, pero este hombre era más corpulento y al parecer tenía igual experiencia.

Como si fuera poco venía acompañado de otros shinigami.

Ichigo sintió como pateaban con unas rodillas la boca de su estómago repetidas veces mientras le sujetaban de los brazos. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir eso, tenía a Chad con quién siempre se cuidaban las espaldas el uno al otro y la reputación de siempre arreglárselas para ganar. No estaba seguro de si lo que salía de su boca era sangre o era saliva, apostaba a que era lo primero. Sonrió.

— ¿Esto es todo lo que tienen, shinigamis? Y yo que creía que eran unos tipos rudos.

—No sabes con quién te metes niño.

Escuchó como uno de ellos desenvainó la espada, y también como Hikaru chilló horrorizado, había lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, mientras rogaba que le soltaran, pero aún así trataba de jalar a uno de los hombres que le tenían cautivo. Le empujó y cayó de nuevo al suelo, pero volvió a levantarse para volverlo a intentar. Estaba asustado, pero le preocupaba más la vida de Ichigo que su seguridad.

No fue consiente de como, quizás momentáneamente perdió el conocimiento, pero la sensación de ser sostenido le había abandonado, pero cuando miró a su alrededor vio que el grupo de hombres se encontraban de rodillas, y por su lenguaje corporal parecía que se encontraban paralizados, o más bien como si hubiera un gran peso encima de ellos, aplastándolos. Tenían los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas, como si esto fuera algo que nunca hubieran visto, e Ichigo estaba seguro de así era.

— ¡Ichigo-nii!

Busco a Hikaru, preocupado por el tono que había utilizado, el niño estaba tirado en el suelo y era obvio que estaba sufriendo. Corrió hacía el niño y le sostuvo en brazos antes de echarse a correr. No era su estilo, pero no iba a esperar a que los otros recuperaran fuerzas.

* * *

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado? — Shizuku le vio horrorizada, dejó a un lado el cuchillo para ver a Ichigo que aún estaba sangrando un poco y el niño que permanecía inconsciente. Corrió hacia Ichigo y él le entregó al pequeño.

—Tuve una pelea— La mujer frunció el ceño.

—No debes de hacer eso Ichigo, se supone que eres el ejemplo de todos aquí— la siguió hacia la habitación, debía de escuchar el sermón ahora, que más tarde sería más largo porque se le ocurrirían más cosas a la mujer de pelo ya algo canoso—, los niños te admiran, ¡mírate! En serio, mírate, te han dejado destrozado.

Ichigo notó como su tono cambió de uno molesto a uno que mostraba claramente preocupación, se quedo cayado sabía que tenía razón, debería de ser un ejemplo y no meterse en esta clase de cosas. Se tocó la nariz incómodo y sintió de inmediato dolor, al parecer le habían roto la nariz.

—Lo siento mucho, no pude evitarlo.

—Takashi-san estará muy decepcionado— Ichigo estuvo a punto de decir que poco o nada le importaba la opinión del hombre—. A todo esto, ¿cómo es qué Hikaru acabó involucrado?

—Me atacaron entre varios, él trató de liberarme. Lo empujaron una o dos veces, pero no le golpearon directamente.

Shizuku suspiró, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño, agradecida de no ver mayores daños aparte de la inconciencia.

— ¿Entonces, por qué está así?

—Creó que es mi culpa— ella frunció el ceño, le vio de manera severa, esperando que hablará antes de atacarle con palabras, ella no era de las que hacían juicios sin saber la versión de todos los involucrados—, no sé exactamente que ha pasado, pero de la nada todos estaban en el suelo, como sí una fuerza les mantuviera allí.

Ella frunció el ceño, se quedó callada un buen rato que le incomodó mucho.

—Vete Ichigo, ayúdame a terminar de preparar tu cena.

—Pero…

—Hikaru estará bien, tan sólo déjalo dormir un poco más.

* * *

Estando en el río aprovechó para limpiarse la sangre de la cara, y se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño entre sus ropas. Introdujo su mano y encontró fragmentos de algo que no sabía que era, tenían un color blanco y algunas pequeñas partes rojas, estaba muy cerca de dónde le habían golpeado. Le resultaba familiar, pero no podría decir dónde las había visto.

No le tomó mucha importancia y las tiró al agua.

* * *

—Ichigo, necesitamos hablar contigo.

El nombrado dejó de cepillar el cabello de Hana, que siempre tomaba baños cortos para ser la primera, y las otras dos niñas que faltaban de recibir el mismo tratamiento.

Caminó a la dirección de ambos, ya sabiendo que iban a regañarle.

—Shizuku me ha dicho lo que pasó hoy— el hombre de mediana estatura y ojos pequeños le vio severo—, esto se está saliendo de control.

—No volveré a hacerlo, no me meteré más en peleas.

—No estoy hablando de eso— Ichigo frunció el ceño, queriendo saber a que se refería el hombre—, me refiero a tus poderes espirituales.

—No quiero ser un shinigami.

—Esto no se trata de lo que quieres Ichigo. Están fuera de control, haz estado a punto de lastimar a Hikaru.

—No se de que hablas.

—Ichigo, escucha—, la mujer sabía bien que a Ichigo ya no le agradaba tanto su esposo—. Esa fuerza que me dijiste que los mantuvo abajo eran tus poderes espirituales.

—Hiciste que shinigamis quedaran tirados en el suelo, unos incluso quedaron inconscientes, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a escucharlo.

—Tus poderes son tan fuertes que eres capaz de doblegar shinigamis, eres fuerte. Si no te enseñan a controlarlos vas a hacerles daño a personas, incluso mientras duermes. Escuche de un niño en el primer distrito que casi mata a su abuela por culpa de sus poderes espirituales.

—Sé que no quieres eso, Ichigo— la mujer le sonrió tiernamente—, sé que quieres mucho a estos niños, no permitas que algo malo les pase por tu rebeldía.

Se quedo callado, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba que replicará. Ya vería como se libraba de esta, estaba seguro de que eso de que lastimaría a alguien era para convencerlo de irse de la casa.

* * *

—Ichigo-nii— Hikaru apenas y lo vio le indico que pasará a su habitación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pudo haber sido peor. Creó que sólo quede así por la fuerza extraña— no le diría que eso lo había causado el mismo, el niño le vio directo a los ojos, esa acción comenzó a incomodar a Ichigo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Tus ojos son café.

—Sí… ¿por qué el repentino interés?

—Tus ojos cambiaron por un momento, se volvieron azules— Ichigo frunció el ceño—. Me dio un poco de miedo.

—Tú estás bien, es lo que importa.

—Los shinigamis son malos, nunca te conviertas en uno.

—Debe haber shinigamis buenos.

—No lo creo— el niño cerró los ojos mientras ponía una expresión similar a la de Ishida cuando argumentaba y creía tener la razón.

—Oye, yo una vez conocí a uno bueno.

Hikaru inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una sorprendida.

—Ryuji dice que los shinigamis abusan de su poder, que solo ha conocido a shinigamis malos, y por eso quiere ser uno, para que haya buenos shinigami.

—Una shinigami me trajo a este mundo, vague entre los vivos mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y era linda? — Ichigo se quedó callado, y el niño de manera rápida leyó las expresiones de Ichigo—, ¡te ha gustado una shinigami!

—Cállate— le cubrió la boca, no quería que nadie se enterará—, esto no tiene nada de importancia.

—Sí la tiene, deberías de convertirte en shinigami y buscarla.

—No lo sé, no me gusta la idea de hacerlo.

—Pero sería bueno, necesitamos más personas que sean como tú, no como esos idiotas de hoy.

—Hikaru, no digas esas palabras.

— ¿Qué?, Ryuji las usa todo el tiempo.

—Pero tú no eres Ryuji.

—Vamos Ichigo, conviértete en shinigami— trató de cambiar la conversación, e Ichigo decidió que por esta vez dejaría ese pequeño asunto de lado—, que quizás un día yo también me convierta en uno.

— ¿Y eso de qué te sirve?, Me necesitan más aquí que allá.

—Takeshi-sama dice que puede ser peligroso que te quedes aquí. Para ti y para nosotros.

—Takeshi lo único que quiere es vivir en un distrito superior, no le importamos realmente.

—Pero a mi sí me importas— le miró intensamente, como queriendo hipnotizarlo—, no quiero que te pase algo por no poder controlar tus poderes. Escuché que pueden venir monstruos cuando sienten energías espirituales fuertes.

—Realmente quieres que me vaya.

—No es eso, es sentido común. La mayoría quisiera tener poderes espirituales para tener una mejor vida.

—No creo que la vida de shinigami sea tan bonita como la pintan.

—Quizás no, pero todos estaremos bien. Tú estarás bien y quizás, sólo quizás puedas ver a la shinigami.

Ichigo ni siquiera quiso contestar, aunque le causaba ilusión la idea de volver a ver a Rukia no sabía si valía la pena poner su vida en riesgo. Los niños creían que ser un shinigami era lo más cercano a ser un súper héroe, pero Ichigo sabía que no era así.

* * *

No sabía sí esto era lo correcto, pero ya ni siquiera iba a poder dormir a gusto, las pesadillas eran frecuentes, los niños se notaban algo inquietos y Shizuku le veía esperanzada.

Sería un shinigami, no importaba que realmente no lo deseara.


	6. Capítulo 6

**.:Correspondencia:.**

 **L3onn:** Ichigo es un bruto y terco, quiere buscarla pero entiende que entre tanta gente es como tratar de buscarla en todo el planeta. Pronto se encontrarán, muy muy pronto.

 **yurakawasagami:** Que lindo leer esto :3 Ichigo es un protector, simplemente a veces ese instinto esta dirigido a personas muy específicas.

 **shinny26:** ¡Cuanto tiempo ahora! jajaja gracias por el apoyo, trataré de ir lento pero segura hacia un final para este fic, que de hecho estoy analizando mucho para no regarla.

 **Summer RL:** Ya hable contigo Sum! Gracia por todo el apoyo que me das, besos y abrazos.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Es tan... lindo eso que dices y yo que me tardo tanto... ¡Feliz día internacional del IchiRuki retrasado!

 **Uin:** La razón por la que Ichigo no le emociona es algo que analizaré más a fondo en el próximo capítulo, porque hay una razón muy importante y vital que le falta a Ichigo para desear ser un shinigami, un heroe. Ah, que te puedo decir, la política me gusta, me hubiese gustado que Kubo no hubiera dejado atrás ese tema, pero que se le va a hacer, veré que tanto puedo hacer en este fic. Me encanta que compares las interacciones de Ichigo y Rukia con fuegos artificiales, me has dado una idea genial. Luego te enterarás de qué ;) y el POV de Rukia llegará eventualmente, por eso no te preocupes.

 **fel01:** ¡A sus ordenes jefe!

 **Rukia-chan 93:** Gracias por el review, que bueno que te guste el fic 3

 **Fer:** Me gusta jugar con el manga, y que bueno que te llame la atención, espero poder mantenerte igualmente intrigada.

 **.**

Weno, esta vez no me he tardado tanto en actualizar entre fic y fic ;D aunque si deje los fics muy descuidados, trataré de mejorar, sino quien sabe hasta cuando me vuelvan a ver.

 _Disclaimer: Bleach afortunada o desafortunadamente le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo simplemente utilizó sus personajes para tratar de hacer un fic._

* * *

Marked

.

Capítulo 6

.

Respiró lento, no estaba nervioso, entrar a la academia no sería tan difícil considerando la brutal cantidad de energía espiritual que poseía. Takeshi estaba a su lado, a diferencia de la mayoría de los que estaban allí, que iban solos, incluso si eran muy pequeños. Se sintió un poco avergonzado por ese detalle, no era un niño que necesitara ayuda.

—Vamos Ichigo. Hay que solicitar entrada para que hagas tu examen.

Takeshi le tomó del hombro, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier instante se le escapara, no es que Ichigo quisiera estar aquí, pero tampoco iba a hacer algo como huir, tenía que entrar aquí para controlarse. Si no lo hacía quien sabe que podría pasar con las personas a su alrededor.

Avanzó como zombie, sin fijarse a donde le llevaban, no es que le importara realmente. Takeshi se estaba encargado de todo.

—Haz lo mejor que puedas hacer en esa prueba, Ichigo.

Sabía que no eran palabras de alimento, esto era una amenaza disfrazada, no iba a dejar que desperdiciara su oportunidad de tener un mejor estatus.

—Lo haré— y lo iba a hacer. Sabía que no le quedaba de otra—, gracias.

Entro al aula, ni siquiera volteo a ver a su tutor una vez más, no lo necesitaba. Se sentó en una de las filas posteriores a la derecha, una localización similar a cuando aún estaba vivo, siempre le había gustado ese específico punto. Esperó a que le fuera entregado el examen para comenzar.

* * *

Entrar a la Academia Shino había sido terriblemente fácil. Tenía más que suficiente energía espiritual, sabía leer y escribir (a diferencia de otros que habían muerto hace mucho tiempo) y no era para nada tonto. Estaba seguro que los exámenes de Ochi-sensei eran mucho más complicados, aunque su caligrafía no era de lo mejor debido a que le dieron pinceles y él nunca había tenido la necesidad de usarlos; jamás creyó que extrañaría poder usar su lapicero y plumas.

* * *

Regresaron a casa después del examen, los niños jugaban mientras él se encargaba de ayudar a Shizuku-san a cocinar cuando llegó la respuesta de la Academia Shino en forma de carta.

—Quedé en clase avanzada.

De inmediato las caras de todos se iluminaron.

— ¡Felicidades, Ichigo!— su tutora se veía sin duda feliz, y, aunque Takeshi no dijo nada, se veía más que conforme. Ichigo realmente no esperaba llegar tan lejos, pero estaba satisfecho, se imaginaba que iba a tener mejores oportunidades gracias a esto.

Los niños de inmediato se aglomeraron a su alrededor con felicitaciones y la alegría marcada en sus rostros. Entre tantos alagos empezó a sentirse abochornado.

—Gracias niños.

—Muy bien Ichigo— Takeshi le tomó del hombro, esa acción realmente le daba desazón ultimamente—, ahora tienes que prepararte para entrar a la academia.

Casi hubiera rodado los ojos, aunque seguramente se habría ganado una bofetada, no le convenía hacer enojar a su tutor, al menos no enfrente de los niños.

—Claro, empezaré a partir de mañana.

Aunque no lo deseara esto era algo que se tenía que hacer, y entre mejor cara pusiera más sencillas serían las cosas para él y para todos.

* * *

Ya dentro de la academia las cosas se complicaron, al haber quedado en clase avanzada le exigían más que a otros compañeros que estaban en cursos inferiores. Aunque no se quejaba, si se hubiera quedado en el mundo humano y hubiera aplicado en cualquier universidad sería sin dudas más complicado. Si se iba a quejar de algo era el hecho de que detestaba los hakama, en el mundo humano prácticamente solo usaba pantalones ajustados por lo que esta prenda tradicional se sentía como si estuviera usando algo similar a un vestido, aunque era preferible que andar por allí en yukata arriesgándose a que se le viera todo como había tenido que hacer el tiempo que estuvo en el Rukon, y ni siquiera quería recordar la ropa interior que tenía que usar, extrañaba mucho los boxers. Oh, maravillas de la vida moderna que no tenían.

La teoría y practica le resultaba bastante sencilla, pero tenía problemas con algunos de sus maestros debido a que era muy impulsivo en las prácticas de hakuda* y zanjutsu*. Era bastante bueno en la primera, muchos de su clase eran niñatos nobles que en su vida habían tenido que pelear y eran tan delicados que hasta Yuzu les podría dar una paliza. Pero tenía problemas principalmente por apestar en kido. Al parecer en lo único que podía decir que le iba perfecto era en hoho*, eso o le gustaba a su profesora, cosa que realmente sospechaba por las miradas indiscretas que ella le daba.

Y de nuevo tenía incidentes por su cabello, más de una vez le habían preguntado si era extranjero por ese particular color. Empezaba a creer que de verdad debería teñírlo, si tuviera alguna clase de tinte para hacerlo, claro.

Y lo que más le preocupaba era que los sueños no lo habían abandonado, seguía escuchando esa voz a la lejanía.

* * *

Pese a que algunos de sus compañeros bromeaban respecto a que nunca se graduaría por no poder realizar un hechizo de kido ni para salvar su vida, sus calificaciones y su talento fueron lo suficientes como para que aprobara sin grandes problemas, casi le daba ganas de reírse de sus compañeros porque era casi una realidad el que se iba a graduar antes de tiempo.

Ichigo era considerado un prodigio que llevaban décadas sin verse.

* * *

—Ichigo Kurosaki— su instructora de hoho le llamó durante el almuerzo, algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a murmurar, incluso escuchó algun chiste de muy mal gusto.

— ¿Si Uraka-sensei?

—Sígueme— si había escuchado o no los comentarios de sus compañeros no lo sabía, quizás no era la primera vez que notaba que hablaban de ella.

Caminaba detrás de ella, cinco pasos de distancia, no le gustaba la idea de que ella o el resto de las personas se hicieran ideas. Siempre había odiado que hablaran de él.

—Kurosaki Ichigo— Gengoro Onabara se encontraba frente a ambos, rodeado del resto de sus profesores, se empezaba a sentir nervioso—, te daremos un privilegio que ninguno de tus compañeros tendrá hasta que pasen a su siguiente año.

Su profesor tomó con ambas manos una katana con empuñadura roja y sencilla que se encontraba a su derecha, para ponerla frente a Ichigo y ofrecersela. Ichigo no dudó ni un instante.

Ante el asombro de todos, la katana cuadruplicó su tamaño apenas y la tocó, Ichigo realmente se sorprendió de ser capaz aún poder sostenerla.

—¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó desconcertado, los maestros se quedaron viendo unos a otros.

—Han pasado años desde que veía una zampakuto tan grande.

La profesora Uraka estaba boquiabierta, era realmente un monstruo.

—Aún te falta controlar tu reiatsu, ya aprenderás.

Respiró hondo, creería en las palabras de sus mentores, no era como si tuviera otra opción. Se tomó ese momento para analizar a su zampakuto, era ligera. Entonces realmente le creyó al profesor que decía que estas estaban hechas a la medida de cada alma, porque provenían del alma. Ahora moría por saber como se vería el reflejo de su alma: ¿cómo se vería su shikai?

* * *

Esa noche Ichigo no tuvo el sueño habitual, en cambio, despertó en sus sueños, consciente de que esto no era la realidad, pero, mientras abría los ojos, escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba

—Es hora de despertar, Ichigo.

Estaba a su lado, ligeramente agachada para poder verlo a los ojos, esta vez con una especie de collar rojo y un kimono blanco que se ondeaba con el viento. Ella acomodó uno de sus mechones, que antes ondeaban con el viento, detrás de su oreja mientras sonreía luciendo como la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Notó como en su dedo estaba atado un hilo delgado, de color rojo; un hilo largo como ningún otro se enredaba en su femenino y menudo cuerpo hasta descender al suelo... entonces, la magia fue destruida.

— ¡Ichigo!

Ella gritó su nombre mientras una fuerza desconocida la apartaba de su lado. No podía alcanzarla, ni siquiera podía moverse. Ella gritó de nuevo, no se escuchaba como si deseara que la salvará, sino como alguien dispuesto a sacrificarse por él.

Entonces,a lo lejos, escuchó la voz de aquel hombre misterioso.

—¡Di mi nombre! ¡Entonces yo te daré mi fuerza para salvarla!

— ¡Dímelo!

—Mi nombre es…

Y la voz se apagaba con cada palabra, hasta que no podía escucharla.

—Dime tu nombre.

Movía los labios sin que un poco de sonido saliera de ellos. Ichigo se arrodilló, impotente. En su dedo meñique estaba atado lo que parecía ser el otro extremo del hilo, pues conforme Rukia se alejaba el hilo se iba estirando, hasta que empezaba a deshilacharse, haciendo que Ichigo temiera que el único contacto que tenía con ella se acabara.

— ¡Rukia!

—¡Ichigo!

— ¡Te salvaré!

Despertó sobresaltado, tocándose las sienes. Iba a volverse loco si no conseguía saber el nombre de ese desconocido.

* * *

— ¡Ichigo!— volteó a ver a su compañero, Kota. Que era alguien muy similar a Keigo, pues parecía esforzarse demasiado para ser su amigo, este se encontraba muy emocionado—, ¿escuchaste el rumor?

Kota era muy parlanchín, le encantaba hablar de todo y todos, y era muy útil y por eso le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Qué rumor?

—Viene la treceava división, van a llevar a unos de excursión.

— ¿Y eso qué?

— ¿Cómo que qué?— el joven de cabellos castaños frunció el ceño, confundido—, es la oportunidad de salir de la monotonía de la teoría. ¿Acaso no queres salir?-Agregó, intrigado.

—Pronto me graduaré, así que no tengo especial curiosidad por eso.

—Pero casi seguro que te llevarán a ti.

Kota comenzó a tocar la punta de sus dedos cohibido, él estaba tan emocionado e Ichigo ni se inmutaba.

—Oh— no había pensado en eso—, ¿y cuando vienen?

—En unos días, no pude obtener la fecha exacta.

Ichigo se preguntó si llegaría a verla de nuevo.

* * *

No le sorprendió cuando lo llamaron para reunirse con los del grupo superior, lo que sí le fue sorprendió ser el único del curso que había sido convocado. Se puso de pie en una orilla, tratando de llamar lo menos posible la atención, observando a los shinigamis que estaban frente a él.

El capitán Ukitake parecía un buen hombre a diferencia del capitán Ichimaru, a quien había conocido el año pasado, que por alguna razón le daba mala espina. A su derecha se encontraba una rubia de cabello corto, pequeña estatura con mitones en sus manos, a su izquierda un hombre con barba y un ceño que parecía querer competir con el propio. Después de ellos había más shinigami alineados, pero ninguno llamó su atención hasta que la notó.

Allí estaba, Rukia Kuchiki, firme como el soldado que era. Ichigo la admiró desde su lugar; era tan pequeña, y aún así se veía imponente. Pero había algo distinto en ella, la notaba ida, fría, como si realmente no estuviera allí.

Se preguntaba que le habría pasado para ponerse así, deseaba volver a ver como sus ojos brillaban contra la luz una vez más.

—La misión se llevará a cabo en el cuadragésimo distrito, que se encuentra bajo constantes ataques recientemente. Iremos en grupos de cinco personas. Evaluaremos la zona y eliminaremos a todos los hollows que nos sea posible. ¿Alguna pregunta?-El hombre a la izquierda de Ukitake hablo, severo.

Ichigo no se dejó intimidar para nada. Le veía desafiándolo, incluso si no era consciente de ello.

Ninguna de las personas se atrevió a preguntar algo, quizás porque era una misión demasiado sencilla. Ichigo tampoco tenía dudas realmente.

—Muy bien, en marcha— el capitán Ukitake contrastaba tanto con su tercero al mando, e Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír. Esto iba a ser interesante.

Tan solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de hablar con Rukia, aunque fueran solo unas cuantas palabras. Quería poder decirle su nombre, que le reconociera para decidir entre los dos que era lo que iban a hacer ahora que habían encontrado a su destinado.

Estaba seguro de que su búsqueda había terminado.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

Hakuda: combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Zanjutsu: Técnica de espadas.

Hoho: Agilidad. Vendría siendo el shumpo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Lamento la tardanza :c espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Marked**

.

Capítulo 7

.

Ichigo pensó que la misión no podía tener absolutamente nada más maravilloso que la compañía de Rukia. Todo se veía tan banal a comparación de la felicidad que le daba saber que la había encontrado que casi juraría que los colores eran ligeramente diferentes, como si todo estuviera bajo un nuevo matiz más brillante ahora que la había visto una vez más.

Podía haber muchas personas a su alrededor, pero no podía dejar de sentir que ella era el centro de todo, como si una fuerza extraña se encargará de ponerla a ella en primer plano para él.

Ella no pareció reconocerlo, no le hizo ninguna seña ni nada parecido, así que trató parecer desinteresado, principalmente para no llamar la atención. Jamás había surgido el tema de cuáles eran las dinámicas entre shinigamis que eran almas gemelas, y le daba miedo que una vez más tratarán de apartarla de su lado.

Siguió las ordenes como nunca lo había hecho. Siendo paciente y cooperando con el resto de sus compañeros estudiantes y con los shinigami de menor rango como si fueran sus iguales.

Ella pasaba ocasionalmente y le dedicaba miradas que no sabía exactamente como descifrar, pero parecía ser como si estuviera tratando de descifrar quien era, e Ichigo sabía que ella en el fondo lo sabía también, aunque tratará de disimular, o eso quería creer.

El día le pareció eterno, el más largo que su corta existencia, sintiendo como si algo le oprimiera el pecho porque no podía esperar a estar junto a ella, decirle que estaban destinados y que, por primera vez, estaba dispuesto a decirle que sí a lo que le decía su marca.

Estaba tan enfocado en ella que no se dio cuenta de que ya iban varias veces que le llamaban por su nombre.

—Lo siento— se disculpó apenado—, ¿podrías repetir, por favor?

La chica castaña que estaba a su lado sonrío, como diciéndole que estaba bien.

—Nos están pidiendo que nos reunamos en parejas, ¿te molestaría que fuéramos pareja?— ella era una de las chicas de la clase superior, anteriormente ya le había comenzado a hablar de la nada, y por supuesto esto le extrañaba mucho a Ichigo porque usualmente nadie le dirigía la palabra, sobretodo no los de grados superiores porque no le consideraban lo suficientemente apto. Sin embargo, la chica de ojos oscuros parecía muy confianzuda. Asintió, no queriendo ser grosero—, mi nombre es Kimi Satou.

Se presentó con una sonrisa demasiado grande y dulzona para el gusto de Ichigo, parecía que no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza.

—Kurosaki Ichigo— se presentó formalmente.

— ¿Te molesta si te digo simplemente Ichigo-kun?— estuvo a punto de decirle que si quería podía decirle simplemente Ichigo, pero quizás eso sería darle demasiadas confianzas.

—Está bien, Sato-san— era extraño usar el "san" cuando estaba muy acostumbrado a llamar a las personas simplemente por su nombre de pila. Pero suponía que no tenía nada de malo, lo más probable es que no fuera a volver a verla. Ella puso una ligera cara de decepción, un puchero se formó en su boca, como si esperará que le llamará también por su nombre—, ¿vamos a ir solos?

—¡Oh, no!— la expresión de ella cambió rápidamente a una ligeramente nerviosa, como si ya estuviera empezando arrepentirse de haberle pedido que se emparejaran—, uno de los shinigamis del escuadrón nos va a acompañar.

Ichigo asintió, esperando que ella le guiará. Ella sonrío de nuevo, esta vez más bien incómoda, quizás esperaba que fuera más social.

* * *

Ichigo se sintió decepcionado cuando al momento de repartir a las parejas con un shinigami en lugar de estar Rukia le tocó con un tal Ruiji ¿o era Ryu?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de seguir al shinigami del que no recordaba muy bien el nombre, notó que Rukia se había quedado atrás hablando con otro shinigami. Podría ser que le regañaran, pero pensó que sería una buena oportunidad que quizás tardaría demasiado en llegar.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la suya, caminó un poco más rápido para alcanzarle el paso.

—Mi nombre es Ichigo— dijo apenas y la alcanzó. Ella no reaccionó, incluso frunció el ceño, como si le molestará que le dirigiera la palabra de una manera tan informal, ¿pero cómo es que se suponía que debía hablarle a su alma gemela?—, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dijo su nombre completo, para que ella terminará de convencerse de que él era su alma gemela, que no le quedará ni un poco de duda.

— ¿Se supone que debería conocerte?— pregunto realmente intrigada, no entendiendo del todo porque el chico frente a ella le veía ahora con algo que se asemejaba de manera increíble a la decepción.

—Supuse que sí— dijo con algo de dolor en su voz, ¿estaba fingiendo? ¿o qué era lo que estaba pasando?

—Bueno, creo que el capitán Ukitake te mencionó. Si no me equivoco, eres el chico prodigio, ¿no?

Era como si su nombre no significaba nada para ella, como si nunca le hubiera escuchado. Él que llevaba su corta vida amando su nombre, ni siquiera era recibido con una pequeña sonrisa. No esperaba que ella le abrazará y que se declararán amor eterno en cuanto se encontrarán, pero si al menos que ella se interesará en conocerlo, que le diera una oportunidad. Sentía que su corazón se despedazaba de a poco.

Al menos que reconociera su nombre.

—Sí— la palabra sonó más mordaz de lo que quería, pero suponía que era mejor fingir que era eso que dejarle saber que le había lastimado.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó ahora ligeramente preocupada, podía ver en sus ojos que no tenía la más mínima intención de lastimarlo.

— ¿Por qué habría de estar mal?— trató de bromear, pero supo que eso no funcionó con ella, que le seguía viendo consternada. Hizo una leve reverencia, con más respeto del que había sentido jamás en la vida.

Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaba Kimi, que le veía con bastante curiosidad, pero no preguntó nada

* * *

 _—_ _Ichigo._

 _—_ _¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó a esa voz que cada vez le resultaba más frustrante escuchar._

 _—_ _Di mi nombre._

 _—_ _Pues dímelo, mierda. Estoy harto de tus juegos— el otro hombre le vio como si estuviera decepcionado._

 _—_ _Supongo que aún no es tiempo._

 _—_ _¡¿Ah?!— Ichigo ya estaba furioso, no podía creer que después de tanto estarle molestando no le dijera su nombre._

 _—_ _Una lástima._

 _Y todo se volvió negro._

* * *

—¿Ne, Ichigo-kun?— la voz de Kimi era bajita, como no queriendo que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaban hablando, aunque si lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarle—, ¿qué pasó allá en el campamento?

Ichigo levantó una de sus cejas, no entendiendo bien a que se refería al principio. Estaba bastante desorientado. Lo último que recordaba es que la noche había llegado y no habían encontrado ni un mísero hollow. Había llegado a sospechar que Ryu-no-sé-qué era un vago, y la verdad era que tenía toda la pinta de serlo, con su botella de licor a un lado, dándole tragos de vez en cuando, pero al mismo lo suficientemente listo como para evadir a todos los hollows a la redonda a propósito. No era posible que incluso cuando dejó que su reiatsu completamente libre, porque ya estaba aprendiendo a controlarlo un poco, ninguno les hubiera atrapado. ¡Eso era tan frustante!

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó al final, completamente perdido.

Ella rodó los ojos con frustración, no creyendo que no sabía a lo que se refería.

—Le hablaste como si nada a una Kuchiki, eso no se puede hacer.

— ¿Una Kuchiki?- dijo Ichigo como cuando a uno le hablan en un idioma que no conoce.

Kimi suspiró exasperadamente.

—Los Kuchiki son una de las cuatro familias nobles, son muy importantes. No deberías de hablarles con tanta familiaridad, son unos estirados que si te descuidas te mandarán cortar una mano.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, ella no parecía ser así, iba muy en contra dela imagen que se había formado de ella en los cortos encuentros que hubo entre los dos.

—Sato. No hables mal de Kuchiki-sama— el shinigami apareció de la nada con una mariposa de la muerte en mano, justo a tiempo para llamarles la atención, defendiéndola, sorprendiendo mucho a ambos—, estamos cerca, puedo sentirla.

Ichigo se sintió sumamente indignado, ¿eso era lo que le preocupaba?

—Tan sólo le explico a Kurosaki-san para que tenga más respeto a la próxima.

—Ella no necesita que pidan respeto por ella. Se lo gana por sí misma.

Dijo finalmente, mientras recogía sus cosas, al parecer ya era hora de que regresaran.

Ichigo y Kimi empezaron a hacer lo mismo, aliviados de poder regresar, Ichigo quería ya darse un buen baño, tenía días que no se aseaba apropiadamente.

—Shhh— él susurró de la nada, haciendo que ambos se pusieran alerta, con sus manos ya preparadas para envainar sus zampakuto. Un potente olor a carne podrida y sangre invadió las fosas de Ichigo, y antes de que siquiera pudiera advertirles, algo tomó a su mentor de la cabeza y lo levantó hacía la copa de los árboles.

Kimi entró en pánico, gritando fuertemente, Ichigo trató de correr a donde ella para taparle la boca, pero para cuando acordó ya también la tenían sujeta del brazo derecho.

Ella luchó, tratando de zafarse de aquella extremidad espantosa, y justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarla de su mano fue jalada.

— ¡Ichigo-kun!— la voz de esa chica se perdió entre las copas junto con el monstruoso hollow con un último grito desgarrador, que hizo que el terror llegará hasta lo más profundo de su ser mientras escuchaba como se rompían huesos y la sangre chapoteaba en el suelo.

Ichigo se tuvo que contener las ganas de maldecir, él había querido pelear contra un hollow, no esperaba que fueran tan temibles. Rukia se había enfrentado a uno mucho más grande por sí misma, ¿entonces porque no podía moverse?

Escuchaba como aquella criatura hacía un sonido similar a un ronroneo, disfrutando de devorar a dos personas con tan concentrado poder espiritual.

Estuvo congelado por más tiempo del que podía describir cuando escuchó como el hollow reptaba hacía él, descendiendo del árbol. El muy maldito estaba sonriendo, disfrutando de que Ichigo se hubiera quedado paralizado.

—¡Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta! Bakudo número nueve, ¡geki! — el hollow se detuvo completamente, envuelto en un halo de color rojo—, prepárate ahora.

Esa era la voz de Rukia, dirigió su mirada a dónde estaba ella. Se veía herida, con múltiples cortes, pero, sobre todo, exhausta y de respiración laboriosa. Aun así, Ichigo podía ver tanta fiereza en sus ojos que le daba vergüenza que ella se enfrentará mientras él se quedó paralizado.

Sintió como él pánico le invadía al entender que ella quería que peleara a su lado.

—No puedo hacerlo. No voy a hacerlo.

—Ichigo, cálmate— Rukia perdió su semblante calmado, tanto así que dejó las formalidades de lado. Le tomó de los brazos, apretando con fuerza—, calma.

—No puedo hacerlo, no soy un héroe que puede salvar a todos.

Las palabras salían sin que pudiera controlarlas. Deseaba simplemente llevársela entre sus brazos y dejar al hollow atrás.

— ¡Ichigo!— la mirada de Rukia reflejaba decepción, no creyendo lo que él había dicho. El hollow rugió, no iba a durar mucho el encantamiento, y ella suspiro—. Tienes razón Ichigo, no eres un héroe— sacó la katana, aún y con las heridas en su cuerpo estaba dispuesta a pelear—, eres un guardián, y debes de cumplir con tu deber. Ante todo, y contra todos.

—Espera, ¿qué piensas que vas a hacer?— ella ya no podía activar el shikai, iba a lastimarse aún más.

—Si no puedes entregartea esta labor, entonces renuncia ahora que puedes— se dirigió al hollow y gritó—. ¡Baila, Sode no Shirayuki!

Giró su katana, como si estuviera a punto de realizar una danza milenaria. La espada dejó sus colores para tornarse totalmente blanca, con un listón adornando la empuñadura. Ichigo jamás había visto un arma tan hermosa.

—¡Si no estás dispuesto a salvar a cada alma, sin importar quien sea, entonces no puedes llamarte shinigami!— le regaló una mirada determinada una última vez antes de comenzar a caminar directo al hollow, concentrada en su objetivo: eliminarlo—, Tsugi no mai, ¡hakuren!

Todo se volvió blanco.


End file.
